Niña Mal (Adaptación)
by Stemily-Paradise
Summary: Lee el prólogo ;) si te gusta léela, si no... No lo hagas. Advertencia: G!P
1. Chapter 1

Las fiestas, la ropa, los chicos, la fama, el dinero, la posición social y todos los demás placeres de los que puedo gozar.  
A mis cortos 16 años he vivido muchas cosas, nada malas por suerte. Padres millonarios y viviendo la vida que me merezco. 

Me dan todo lo que quiero en el momento que lo deseo pero eso no me detiene; entre su ''circulo social'' soy la oveja negra de la familia por m  
is escándalos, mis controversias y todas mis ''rebeldías'' como dice la prensa, pero yo sólo lo llamo vivir la vida al máximo, cosas que no es muy bien visto en la elite que me rodea. 

Al ver a las hijas de las amistades de mis padres me muero de sueño de ver lo aburridas que son así todas con sus modales, su clase y sus gustos tan simples. Yo no soy delicada, ni conformista mucho menos normal...amo ser diferente, aunque a mis padres no les parezca aún así me miman por ser su hija única...aunque al parecer ellos tienen otro plan para mí este año...Varias veces he sido arrestada por conducir ebria, chocar uno que otro carro, arrancarle los pelos a un par de chicas y cosas así que para nada parece que vengo de una familia de clase y dinero...mi única amiga es Chloe, ella es muy conservadora e inocente, pero yo no lo soy y es la única que me comprende y me apoya en todo aunque no esté deacuerdo, ella tiene mi misma edad y nació dos días después que yo, nuestros padres son grandes empresarios muy amigos y socios en grandes negocios, a nosotras nunca nos ha interesado eso, nos conocemos desde que nacimos y es la única chica tranquila con la que puedo llevarme. 

No esperen que sea una santa niña inocente viviendo en la ciudad del pecado; Las Vegas. No le tengo miedo a los riesgos, las noches, los tequilas, el sexo y las fiestas. La diversión nocturna es lo mío.  
La cosa al fin y al cabo es que una más y mis padres tomarán medidas drásticas según ellos, la verdad no creo que interfieran en nada, no serían capaces ¿o sí?

 **Surprise, surprise, esto era lo que tenía pensado desde el principio y está bien, nadie se dio cuenta de que mentia pero buah... Si ya leyeron Niña Mal adaptación Bechloe lo siento pero ella me dio animos para que escribiera versión Stemily así que... Disfruten (Por cierto, ya tengo escrita toda la adaptación)**

 **La novela no me pertenece, ni los personajes de Pitch Perfect :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe: -¿No te parece demasiado revelador? 

Stacie: -¿Revelador? ¿Te refieres a mí? 

Chloe: - No sé ni para que me molesto. 

Stacie: -Ya sabes lo que dicen...Si el producto no se exhibe no se vende. 

Chloe: -¿Tus padres ya están enterados? 

Stacie: -No me hagas preguntas cuyas respuestas no te gustarán. 

Chloe: -No sé ni por qué me molesto en hacerlo ¿A qué hora dijiste que sería? 

Stacie: -A las nueve comenza a llegar la gente. 

Chloe: -¿A que hora se.. 

(Suena la puerta) 

Sra. Conrad: -Hola Chloe. Stacie tengo que hablar contigo- entró. 

Stacie: -Dime qué hice ahora porque ni yo lo sé. 

Sra. Conrad: -Que yo sepa nada y vengo a decirte algo para evitarlo...Nos vamos en unos minutos sólo esperamos que venga la persona que va a cuidarte. 

Stacie: .-¿Cuidarme?- Chloe dio una carcajada- No necesito nadie que me cuide, puedo cuidarme yo sola. 

Sra. Conrad: -Eso no es lo que dice el gobierno de Nevada- salió de la habitación. 

Stacie: -¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Me contrato un guardia! 

Chloe: -¿Será un guardaespaldas? 

Sra. Conrad: -No lo creo, mis padres no me dejarían con nadie que tenga tres cosas dentro de los pantalones, saben que soy capaz de seducirlo. 

Chloe: -¿Eso te halaga? 

Stacie: -Chloe no tengo tiempo para orgullo, seguramente es una mujer ya mayor porque si es alguien joven me la podré llevar fácilmente. 

Chloe: -Tus padres si que te conocen. 

Stacie: -Ya lo sé. Tenemos que deshacernos de ella a como dé lugar, iré a hablar con mis padres- salí de mi habitación para tocar a la de mis padres. 

Sra. Conrad: -Entra. 

Stacie: -¿Ya están listos los padres más hermosos y buenos del mundo? 

Sr. Conrad: -Igual va a venir, ya no funcionan con nosotros tus tácticas de cariño. 

Stacie: -¡Ya estoy grande me puedo cuidar sola! 

Sr. Conrad: -No es a ti que queremos cuidar del mundo...todo lo contrario...tratamos de cuidar al mundo de ti. 

Stacie: -Cualquiera diría que comenzaré la tercera guerra mundial en una noche. 

Sra. Conrad: -La tercera guerra mundial sería lo menos que esperamos si te dejamos sola una noche. 

Stacie: -Papá, dile a mamá que está exagerando. 

Sr. Conrad: -Una noche, por una noche pórtate bien- me tomó de los hombros. 

Stacie: -Sólo si me dejas sola, por el bien de la mujer que viene a cuidarme. 

Sra. Conrad: -¿Quién dijo que sería una mujer?- sonó el timbre. 

Sra. Conrad: -Vé y atiende, ha de ser tu víctima de esta noche- se acomodaba los aretes. Bufé y salí de la habitación, caminé por los laberínticos pasillos y bajé por las enormes escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada. Abrí.

XxX: -Hola ¿Está la señora Conrad? 

Stacie: -¿Tú quién eres?- estaba atontada, esta chica estaba como quería, me hipnotizó en un segundo, sus ojos miel, sus labios, esa sonrisa coqueta. Sea quien sea esta noche iba a tener una noche divertida con ella. 

XxX: -Me llamo Emily Junk, los señores me contrataron para cuidar a su hija Stacie esta noche. 

Stacie: ''Una chica y ¿Una sexy? ¿Qué tramaban mis padres? No quieren que peque y me ponen las tentaciones en bandeja'' -Si, sé quien eres. Los señores me dijeron que te dijera que te fueras. Su hija se fue con ellos y ya no necesitarán de tus servicios ¡Que te vaya bien!- traté de cerrar la puerta, ella la detuvo. 

Emily: -¿Tú eres...? 

Stacie: -Me llamo Me-redith. Soy una de las criadas de aquí, si me disculpas debo ir a trapear los establos- volví a intentar cerrar. 

Emily: -Criada con diamantes en los pendientes, shorts de diseñador y manicura de doscientos dólares. 

Stacie: -Doscientos ochenta- lo rectifiqué. 

Emily: -Tus padres tenían razón, eres muy creativa con tus técnicas de salirte con la tuya además los establos no se trapean- entró con mucha confianza.

Mis padres bajaron al mismo tiempo. 

Sr. Conrad: -Bienvenida, Emily. Veo que ya conociste a mi hija. 

Emily: -Si, ya tuve el gusto de que tratara de deshacerse de mí- todos rieron excepto yo, tenía cara de disgusto total. 

Stacie: -Pensé que iban a contratar algo mejor. Por favor las chicas son más fáciles que la tabla del uno, pensé que ya me conocían- me crucé de brazos. 

Sr. Conrad: -Emily tabaja con gente como tú, ya tiene la experiencia, por eso la contratamos...además conoce todas las formas habidas y por haber de evitar que destruyas el estado en media hora. 

Stacie: -Como sea, me lo dejan más fácil- caminé hacia las escaleras y las subí hasta llegar a mi habitación. 

Chloe: -¿Qué pasó? 

Stacie: -¡Contrataron una chica! Máximo tiene 19 años. 

Chloe: -Pobre, hoy acabará amarrada en el sótano. 

Stacie: -No creas, está como quiere...si tiene suerte me divertiré con ella esta noche. 

Chloe: -¿Cuál es el primer paso? 

Stacie: -Esperar a que mis padres se vayan pero primero...- me dirigí hacia mi enorme armario y me cambie.

Chloe: -Vas a seducirla. 

Stacie: -Si pero sólo para que afloje- ambas reímos- A los minutos bajamos de mi habitación, miramos hacia los lados, no había rastros de nadie- Que idiota- traté de abrir la puerta principal. 

Emily: -¿A dónde y con el permiso de quién, reyna? 

Stacie: -Increíble, tengo que darle explicaciones al servicio- rodeé mis ojos- Chloe y yo iremos a alquilar unas películas. 

Emily tomó su abrigo y las llaves. 

Emily: -¿Quién es Chloe? 

Stacie: -Mi mejor y única amiga. 

Emily: -Una de las pocas que te soportan- rio burlesca. 

Stacie: -No estoy sola porque no me soporten, todo lo contrario, tanta gente muere por estar conmigo que selecciono con demasiado colador a mis amistades. 

Emily: -¿Las que te quieren por tu posición social o por quien eres realmente? 

Stacie: -Exactamente por eso sólo Chloe es mi amiga, me voy. 

Emily: -Bien, vamos. 

Stacie: -Dime que me estás invitando a ir a un club nocturno porque si crees que me vigilarás hasta para ir por una película te equivocaste de camino mamasita. 

Emily: -Consideralo mejor como que irás escoltada que vigilada, aunque lo que sé de ti deberías llevar a todas las fuerzas armadas. 

Stacie: -¿Tú que sabes de mí?- Chloe y yo teníamos un plan. 

Emily: -Eres una primicia en los escándalos de la alta sociedad. 

Stacie: -Tus halagos no me bajan la falda. 

Emily: -No pretendía bajártela, aunque parece estar sujeta con un lacito fácil. 

Stacie: -Imbécil, abre la puerta. 

Emily: -Si quieres salir es conmigo o nada. 

Stacie: -¡Como sea pero necesito salir de aquí ya! 

Emily se acercó, yo retrocedí unos pasos y ella abrió la puerta con sus llaves.

Salimos de la mansión en mi auto.

Emily: -Y cuidado con la velocidad y a donde nos llevas. 

Stacie: -¡Sólo vamos por unas malditas películas, paranóica! No soy chucky. 

Emily: -No te falta mucho. 

Stacie: -Cállate o te lanzo con todo y el auto de un puente. 

Emily: -Eres tan dulce- rio - Con razón no tienes pretendientes. 

Stacie: -Tengo toneladas de pretendientes- miré a la ventana. 

Emily: -Restando a los que se fijan en tu dinero, en tu cuerpo o los de tu clase que sus padres los obligan a salir contigo creo que- comenzó a contar con los dedos- Ninguno- conluyó. 

Stacie: -Vete al demonio...¿Cómo era que te llamabas? 

Emily: -Hazte la que no sabes, sé que a pesar de tu rebeldía y arrogancia eres muy inteligente y tienes una mente super desarrollada. 

Stacie: -Ayyy me saliste hasta romántica- dije con sarcasmo. 

Emily: -¿De qué tratas de distraerme? Sé que traes algo entre manos, fue un reto para mí aceptar este trabajo porque sé que tramas algo justo en este instante. 

Stacie: -Ni te imaginas- susurré. 

Emily: -¿Ya no habíamos pasado por aquí?- tenía toda la razón, conducía en círculos para ganar tiempo. 

Stacie: -Claro que no- seguí conduciendo hasta llegar a Blockbuster 

Emily: -¿Cuál rentarás? 

Stacie: -Algo erótico- bromeé. 

Emily: -Ni lo pienses. 

Stacie: -Sólo bromeaba, sargenta...quiero una que se trate de una super fiesta inesperada que todos recuerden. 

Emily: -Si que te gustan las fiestas. 

Stacie: -No sé a que te refieres- dije sarcástica, llevaré esta- tomé una película

Emily: -Muy fuerte para ti, ¿No prefieres algo como Bambi? 

Stacie: -Ridícula. Vámonos- me acerqué al mostrador. 

Cajero: -¿Me permites tu identificación? 

Stacie: -¿Me estás pidiendo una maldita identificación? 

Cajero: -Disculpa, esta película está restrigida para menores de dieciocho años. 

Stacie: -Tú no tienes idea de quien soy yo ¿Cierto? Soy nada menos que Stacie Conrad, y por si no te quedó claro mente de polvillo de hadas tengo el poder de comprar este maldito centro de películas y hacer que te corran y desees nunca haber nacido desgraciado...-Sentí como me tomaron de la cintura y me apartaron. 

Emily: -Discúlpela, acaba de salir del centro hospitalario de enfermedad mental, la película es para mí, tengo dieciocho años, tenga mi identifiación- Emily sacó su identificación y la mostró. 

Stacie: -Si, claro. Vale más el empleado que el jefe. Considérate despedido, idiota. Hoy porque no ando ganas de verte llorar pero la próxima te saco hasta las muelas. 

Emily: -¿Podrías callarte? 

Stacie: -Yo me callo cuando quiero no cuando me lo ordenan. Menos tú, claro como ambos son unos empleaduchos mediocres se entienden. 

Cajero: -Muy bien, señorita Junk aqui tiene su película... 

Emily: -¿Sabe qué? Mejor deme la de Bambi, para la niña. 

Stacie: -¿Qué? Dime que estás bromeando. 

Cajero: -Aqui tiene. 

Emily: -Gracias- tomó la película. 

Stacie: -¡Cómo te atreves! Llamaré a mis padres y estarás despedida, grandísima atrevida. 

Emily: -Adelante, te espero afuera- salió. 

Marqué el número de mi papá, era más fácil que él me diera la razón. 

Stacie: -Papi, la ridícula de la niñera que me contrataste no me deja ver una película. 

Sr. Conrad: -¿Por qué no? 

Stacie: -Venimos a rentar una película, la elegí y la cambió por una de bebés, papi, dile que está despedida. 

Sr. Conrad: -Oh no, tu vocecita de niñita consentida no te va a ayudar...y respecto a Emily, tienes que hacer todo lo que ella diga, sin objetar ni negarte. 

Stacie: -¿Qué? ¿Prefieres a esa inepta que a mí? 

Sr. Conrad: -Lo siento, princesa...es por tu bien. 

Stacie: -¡Está bien! Pero espero no volverla a ver nunca después de esta noche- colgué molesta- Muy bien Emily, así quieres jugar...- dije para mí misma, marqué el número de Chloe. 

Chloe: -¿Hola? Dime que no cambiaste de opinión. 

Stacie: -Para nada ¿Por qué lo dices? 

Chloe: -Porque ya está armado todo, aligérate a venir, esta fiesta esta explotando, hay gente por todos lados, alcohol, sexo, perdición...ven a darle algo de orden a esto ¡o destrozarán tu casa! 

Stacie: -Tranquila, Chloe...todo saldrá muy bien- dije en tono malévolo y colgué. Salí del lugar, ahí estaba Emily sentada en la banqueta. 

Emily: -¿Y bien?- rio coqueta. 

Stacie: -Veré Bambi- dije resignada. 

Emily: -No te agobies, te acompañaré a verla para que mires que soy buena- se levantó y nos dirigimos hacia el auto. 

Stacie: -Lo último que quiero es que mi niñera me acompañe a ver Bambi para asegurarse que no hallan escenas de violencia o sexo- abri la puerta del piloto. 

Emily: -En primera, no soy tu niñera; eso es para las niñas buenas que necesitan ser vigiladas para que duerman a las nueve. Contigo se necesita algo así como un cuerpo policial de las fuerzas armadas- detuvo la puerta- Segundo, creo que las escenas de sexo y violencia no te gusta verlas sino practicarlas y tercero- arrebató mis llaves- Yo conduzco- entró al auto. 

Stacie: -Idiota- dije entre dientes. Subí al asiento del copiloto- Esta será una gran noche- reí malévola. 

Emily: -Nada de alcohol. 

Stacie: -Ni pensarlo, no vaya a ser Bambi tome el mal ejemplo. 

Emily: -Si usaras ese sentido del humor para ser linda conmigo nos llevaríamos mejor. 

No dije nada y nos dirigimos hacia la mansión pasamos por el centro de Las Vegas, esta hermosa ciudad que me encantaba tanto por sus luces y lo mejor de todo que no dormía nunca.

Emily: -¿Te gusta esta ciudad cierto? 

Stacie: -La amo, no hubiera querido nacer en ningun otro lugar ¿Tú de donde eres? 

Emily: -Atlanta, trabajo en un internado allá. 

Stacie: -Aghh- hice cara de asco. 

Emily: -¿Por qué eres tan...libertina? 

Stacie: -Prefiero llamarme expresiva. 

Emily: -¿Por qué estás tan inquieta? 

Stacie: -Muy bien te lo diré- ''Pobre tonta, no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero le iba a dar una oportunidad más''- ¿Cuánto quieres por dejarme en paz? 

Emily: -¿Estás hablando enserio? 

Stacie: -Muy enserio ¿Cuánto te dan mis padres? Te pago el doble, te largas y llegas antes que mis padres lleguen, aquí nada pasó y te quedas con su dinero y el que te daré yo. 

Emily: -Wow, es una oferta interesante. 

Stacie: -¿Y bien? 

Emily: -Creo que enserio eres una mimada que cree que se merece el mundo. Pensé que tus padres bromeaban cuando me dijeron que tratarías de comprarme. 

Stacie: -Como quieras, desearas haber aceptado- miré hacia la ventana. 

Luego de un viaje silencioso llegamos afuera de la mansión. La música se escuchaba a todo volumen desde que entramos a la mansión, las luces tenues con luces de disco, todo oscuro, los murmullos de la gente, gritos, alcohol, sexo y perdición ¡Justo lo que quería! La fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo, pero lo que me encantó fue la cara de Emily al ver todo eso. 

Emily: -¿Qué significa todo esto?- me reclamó furiosa. 

Stacie: -Es tu bienvenida, no me lo agradezcas- reí burlona. 

Emily: -¡Eres una...! 

Stacie: -Dilo, hay cámaras grabando- la reté. 

Emily: -¡Llamaré a tus padres! 

Stacie: -Claro, para que se den cuenta que no pudiste controlarme y en el primer intento te salió todo mal, te despedirán inmediatamente, yo habré ganado y no te volveré a ver nunca en la vida. Nada puede ser mejor. 

Emily: -Pagarás por esto, niña caprichosa. 

Stacie: -Quiero verte cobrándomelas, anda...haz tu intento de tomar el control- seguí retándola. 

Chloe: -Stacie debes venir ¡Están destruyendo la casa!


	3. Chapter 3

Stacie: -Déjalos, que la destruyan- Dije con naturalidad. 

Emily: -¡No! ¿Tú eres Chloe, cierto? 

Chloe: -Si ¿Tú quién eres? 

Emily: -Soy Emily, la guardia de tu amiga. Ayúdame a detener esto, por favor. 

Chloe: -¿Qué hago?- me dijo. 

Emily: -¿Tienes que pedirle permiso? ¡Por Dios! Yo lo haré- Emily se fue. 

Stacie: -¿Qué te parece, Chloe? ¿Apoco no está como quiere la niñera? 

Chloe: -Se ve realmente molesta. 

Stacie: -Más molesta debo estar yo por todo lo que me ha pasado esta noche, y en vez de deprimirme lo estoy festejando...vamos por unos tragos. 

Nos dirigimos a una de las barras, habían tubos de strippers sobre ellas. Me tomé un tequila y subí. 

Chloe: -Stacie ¿Qué haces? Dijiste que los tubos son para las necesitadas. 

Stacie: -Lo es, amiga. Pero esto matará a Emily, quiero verla combulsionar de la furia- reí. 

Chloe: -Esta chica no sabe a lo que se metió, pobre. 

Stacie: -¡Súbele a esa música!- comencé a bailar eróticamente en el tubo mientras todos gritaban y me aplaudían alrededor. A los minutos llegó Emily con cara que había visto un fantasma. 

Emily: -¡Stacie! ¡Baja de ahí ya mismo! 

Stacie: -Ni lo sueñes, mamasita ¡Estoy en la cumbre!- comencé a gritar como loca y empinarme botellas de vodka. 

Emily me jaló de las piernas y caí sentada en la barra. Luego me tomó de la cintura y me cargó...Caminó hasta arriba y entró a una habitación, habían dos parejas haciendo de las suyas. 

Emily: -¡Largo!- dijo muy furiosa. 

Todos se fueron y ella me acosto en la cama. Era un buen momento de seducirla, ya le andaba ganas. 

Emily: -¡No puedo creer todo lo que hiciste! Osea si, no es raro de ti...pero ni siquiera estabas presente...Nos fuimos una hora, una simple hora por una película, ni siquiera te dejé sola un segundo y armas todo esto. Tienes un nivel de inteligencia malévola impresionante. 

Stacie: -Acércate- me fingí borracha. 

Emily: -Mira nada más, ya estás ebria- se acercó a mí. Yo la tomé del cuello y la acerqué a mi rostro. 

Stacie: -Sabes algo, me encantas...no puedo evitar este gusanito pervertido en mi cabeza que se me activa estando sola contigo en una cama. 

Emily: -Estás loca, no sabes ni lo que dices- se levantó pero la detuve tomando su mano. 

Stacie: -¿No te quieres divertir un ratito conmigo? 

Emily: -Estas ebria, jamás te pondría un dedo encima en ese estado. 

Stacie: -¿Y si no lo estuviera?- Emily sonrió. 

Emily: -Eres una niña muy loca- tomó su teléfono y salió de la habitación. 

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia la puerta para salir, pero estaba con llave por fuera. 

Stacie: -¡M #$%! No es tan tonta como pensé...pero no contabas conmigo, Em- me dirigí a la ventana pero tambien tenía la seguridad puesta -¡Idiota!- grité molesta. 

Minutos despues escuhcé gritos, balazos y parecía una corrida de caballos, me asusté. A los minutos Emily entró con Chloe, me lancé al suelo. 

Emily: -Está ebria. 

Chloe: -Pobrecilla- se sentó en el suelo y puso mi cabeza en sus piernas. 

Emily: -¿Pobrecilla? Esta niña es el demonio encarnado. 

Chloe: -No digas eso, sólo es víctima de las fiestas. 

Emily: -Ya llamé a sus padres y les conté todo...dále un café cargado, una bofetada, échale un balde de agua fría ¡Lo que sea! Llamaré al servicio de limpieza para que arreglen el desastre que está hecha esta casa- dio un portazo y se fue. Abrí los ojos. 

Stacie: -¿Ya se fue?- me senté. 

Chloe: -Si, le sacaste las canas verdes. Llamó a tus padres y les dijo todo, te viene duro. 

Stacie: -Para nada. Mis papis no me harán nada, todo lo culparán a ella por permitírmelo. 

Chloe: -Ella no te lo permitió. Trató de evitarlo pero contigo nadie puede- sonreímos. 

Stacie: -Para que le quede claro a mis padres y al mundo entero que no existe quien pueda conmigo y que nadie me controla más que yo misma cuando así lo deseo. 

Emily: -¿Eso crees?- entró derepente- ¿Cómo te sientes? 

Stacie: -Me duele la cebeza y el cuerpo ¿Quién me dio de agazajos? 

Emily: -Muy fina ella, Chloe ¿Cómo la soportas? 

Chloe: -Ya me acostumbre a sus expresiones. 

Emily: -Tú lo que necesitas son un par de nalgadas, niña malcriada. 

Stacie: -¿Quién me las va a dar? ¿Tú? 

Emily: -No tienes tanta suerte- me levanté y quedé frente a ella. 

Stacie: -Esto sólo fue una probadita de lo que puedo hacer, así que por tu bien te aconsejo que no te vuelvas a meter conmigo. 

Emily: -Ya le hablé a tus padres, estás en problemas. 

Stacie: -Uy pero que malota. Me acusaste con mi mamá, mira como tiemblo...no sabes el poder que puedo ejercer sobre la gente. 

Emily: -Eso está por verse- se acercó a mi rostro invadiendo todo lo que puede llamarse espacio personal. 

Sra. Conrad: -Stacie, Emily, Chloe. Ya llegamos- venía de abajo. 

Emily sonrió maléficamente. Bajamos por las escaleras, la casa estaba como si nada hubiese pasado. 

Sr. Conrad: -Recibimos la llamada de Emily, estás en problemas jovencita. 

Stacie: -¿A qué se refieren? He estado en mi habitación toda la noche. 

Sra. Conrad: -Eso no fue lo que Emily nos dijo. 

Stacie: -¿Y qué fue exactamente lo que Emily les dijo?- me crucé de brazos. 

Sra. Conrad: -Hiciste una fiesta que estuvo a punto de destrozar la casa. 

Stacie: -¿Una fiesta? ¿La casa destrozada? ¿Es enserio?- di una carcajada- ¿Chloe tu sabes de alguna fiesta?- la miré insinuante. 

Chloe: -Para nada, estábamos arriba viendo la película contigo- sabía que podía contar con ella. 

Sr. Conrad: -¿Emily? 

Emilyy: -Señor, no lo hubiese llamado si en verdad no fuera una emergencia, su hija está fuera de control. 

Stacie: -Sólo que no me agrades no significa que voy a destruír la casa de mis padres y mírala, está intacta. No sé de qué fiesta me hablas- ''Tonta, debió dejar la casa como estaba si quería que mis padres le creyeran'' 

Sr. Conrad: -Entonces ¿No hiciste ninguna fiesta? 

Stacie: -Nunca te mentiría. 

Sr. Conrad: -Entonces ¿No eras tú quien bailaba en el tubo de una barra?- Miré a Emily. 

Emily: -No debiste haberme dicho que habían cámaras grabando- sonrió. 

Stacie: -¡Mira, idiota! No sé quien te has creído tú para...-me iba a acercando a ella amenazante y muy furiosa. 

Sr. Conrad: -¡Stacie! ¡Cálmate!- me detuvo. 

Stacie: -¡Sólo quítenla de mi vista! No quiero volver a verla en mi vida. ¡Papá! 

Sra. Conrad: -Stacie sé que siempre te decimos que una más y tomaremos medidas drásticas y nunca lo hacemos, pero esta vez es diferente. 

Stacie: -¿Y qué harán?- me crucé de brazos. 

Sr. Conrad: -Enviarte a un internado. 

Stacie y Chloe: -¡Qué! 

Chloe: -Señor, usted no puede hacer eso. ¿Qué voy a hacer yo sin ella? 

Emily: -¡Pero que dependencia psicólogica tan enferma tienes con Chloe! 

Chloe: -Ella es mi mejor amiga y la defiendo con uñas y dientes- dijo molesta. 

Emily: -No querrás estropearte la manicura- se burló. 

Stacie: -Dime que no te burlaste de ella, idiota. No sabes las amistades que tengo yo, puedo hacer que te asesinen. 

Sra. Conrad: -¡Stacie! ¿Tienes amigos criminales? 

Stacie: -Era un decir- fingí- Papi, no me puedes mandar a ningun internado ¡Qué horror! 

Chloe: -Tranquila amiga, no lo permitiré. 

Sra. Conrad: -Lo siento, Chloe. Hablamos con tus padres y están de acuerdo con esto y los cuatro tomamos la desición. Ambas iran a un internado. 

Chloe: -¿Qué? Mis padres no me harían eso. 

Sra. Conrad: -Es por tu bien, querida. Sabemos que eres una gran chica, y una gran persona y por eso mismo queremos lo mismo para tí y para Stacie sólo será un tiempo, una vez que ambas estén curadas de su obseción por la vida nocturna podrán volver a juntarse. 

Chloe: -Yo no puedo ir a un asqueroso internado. 

Stacie: -Mucho menos yo ¡No me pueden estar haciendo esto!- miré como Emily tapaba su sonrisa con su mano- ¡Y tú deja de reírte, imbécil! 

Sra. Conrad: -Stacie, te amamos hija, pero es por el bien tuyo y de Chloe. Sabemos lo que tenemos y queremos ayudarte, además eres muy mala infleuncia para Chloe. No queremos separarte de ella pero debemos hacerlo. 

Stacie: -¿Cómo que separarnos? 

Sr. Conrad: -Chloe y tú no irán al mismo internado. Ambas cuando están juntas son capaces de cosas de cosas y capaz y torturan a la directora del internado y liberan a todas las internas del reformatorio. 

Stacie: -¿Reformatorio?- estaba impactada. 

Sra. Conrad: -Lo necesitan...así que por eso las mandaremos a internados reformatorios de muy buen prestigio y exclusivo para mujeres. Stacie tú irás al mejor internado de Atlanta y Chloe al mejor de Savannah...no estarán tan lejos. 

Chloe: -¿Savannah? Lo siento, tengo que irme...debo hablar con mis padres. 

Sr. Beale: -Ni te apures, que ya estamos aqui. 

Chloe: -Papá, mamá..díganme que es una broma- dijo casi llorando. 

Sra. Beale: -Todo lo contrario, tienen toda la razón. Esto es demasiado, no queremos que ustedes dos dejen de ser amigas por la gran amistad que tienen ambas familias desde hace más de 25 años, así que para mejor de ustedes...irán al reformatorio. 

Stacie: -¡Maldición! ¡Esto no puede ser! ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya!- apunté a Emily. 

Emily reía como loca. 

Emily: -Te lo advertí. 

Stacie: -¿La escucharon? Todo esto lo planeó ella para hacerme la vida imposible- dije desesperada. 

Sra. Conrad: -Ella no dio la idea, pero si la oportunidad. 

Stacie: -¿A qué se refieren? 

Sr. Conrad: -Que irás al reformatorio en Atlanta, el más costoso y estricto de Estados Unidos, igual Chloe pero de Savannah...-pausó. 

Stacie: -¿Y? Sé que hay algo más...¡Dilo de una vez! 

Ambos padres suspiraron. 

Sra. Conrad: -Es el internado en el que Emily es la guardia principal.

 **Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Siento no haber subido capítulo ayer, estaba ocupada haciendo algo para mi escuela pero aquí esta**


	4. Chapter 4

Mi boca se cayó al piso al enterarme, miré a Emily y me lancé sobre ella a darle de manotasos como loca. 

Stacie: -¡Eres una idiota! ¡Todo es culpa tuya!- mis padres me apartaron. 

Sra. Conrad: -Stacie ¡Cálmate! 

Stacie: -No me puedes hacer esto ¡Los demandaré! 

Emily: -Tienes 16 años no puedes demandar. 

Stacie: -¡Tú cállate, inepta! 

Sr. Conrad: -¡Suficiente! Chloe, véte con tus padres y Stacie a tu habitación, tienes mucho que empacar...salen mañana en la mañana. 

Stacie y Chloe: -¿Mañana? 

Sra. Beale: -Así es. 

Sra. Beale: -Mañana se regresa Emily a Atlanta y tú te irás con ella. 

Stacie: -¿Aparte me tengo que ir con ella? Por lo menos nos dividen las clases. 

Sr. Conrad: -Te equivocas, viajarás en clase turista. 

Stacie: -¿Qué? ¡Yo nunca he viajado en la clase corriente! ¿Por qué? 

Sra. Conrad: -Tu padre y yo pensamos que debemos darte una pequeña lección de humildad... 

Stacie: -¿Y la tendré viajando en clase corriente? 

Emily: -Se llama turista. 

Stacie: -¡Yo le digo como yo quiera! Y tú cállate que no tienes porque opinar aquí, empleaducha. 

Sr. Conrad: -¡Ya basta! Apartir de ahora, total respeto por Emily o te mandamos a África. 

Stacie: -¿Respeto por Emily? ¡Ja! 

Sr. Conrad: -Véte a tu habitación. 

Le di un abrazo a Chloe y subi las escaleras furiosa. 

Stacie: -No voy a ir a ningun maldito internado. Luego me encargaré de ti Junk pero por ahora debo encontrar la manera...¡Lo tengo! 

Comencé a hacer mis maletas, pero claro para no ir a ese ridículo internado, definitivamente no iba a ir a ese espantoso lugar. Una vez que terminé de empacar entraron mis padres y Emily a la habitación. 

Sra. Conrad: -¿Ya estás lista? 

Stacie: -Si, ya empaqué todo. 

Sr. Conrad: -Bien. 

Sra. Conrad: -Bueno, hija. Descansa, mañana sale tu vuelo temprano. 

Stacie: -Si mami- ''Si como no'' 

Emily sonrió yo sólo le hice mala cara. Los tres salieron, comencé a textearle Chloe. Le conté todo mi plan. Ya eran las una de la madrugada, estaba ''dormida'' cuando me levanté enmedio de la oscuridad. Seguramente todas las puertas de salida tenían la seguridad puesta, e incluso las ventanas pero las puertas del servicio habían de estar sin seguridad. Después de todo pensaban que yo no sabía que existían y aún si supiera no pasaría por ahí.  
Me levanté y tomé un bolso ligero, no necesitaba ropa, llevaba mis tarjetas podía comprarme todo un guardaropas nuevo. Bajé las escaleras silenciosamente y llegué a la cocina, me asomé por la puerta de salida del servicio, esta tenía seguridad ¡Maldición! Nunca pensé hacer esto, pero el fin justifica los medios. Entré al baño del servicio cruzando la cocina del servicio y vi que tenía una pequeña ventana que daba para el jardín trasero. Quité todas las persianas y salí por ahi con mucha dificultad. Atravecé todo el jardín trasero corriendo y llegué al portón principal, ahí estaba el portero, debía burlarlo para salir de ahí. 

Stacie: -Pss pss Donis- lo llamé. 

Portero: -¿Señorita? Me llamó Esteban- se acercó. 

Stacie: -Si, necesito ayuda. Parece que alguien se está metiendo a la casa por la parte trasera ¡Ayúdeme!- susurré. 

Portero: -Claro, déjeme revisar- se fue hacia adentro. 

Stacie: -Idiota- entré a su cabina y salí por la puerta de ella pero la camisa se me atoró en la cerradura- ¡Sólo esto me faltaba! - ''Ni modo, no podía dejar que eso me detuviera'' Me quité la camisa y quedé simplemente con el sostén, salí corriendo y dejé la camisa atrapada en la puerta. Corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar a la carretera, tomé un taxi y me fui al lugar donde había quedado con Chloe, me bajé. Era una cabina telefónica cuando alguien me tomó por detrás. 

Chloe: -¡Buh!- di un salto del susto. 

Stacie: -Chloe quieres matarme, que susto me diste- ella estaba muerta de la risa. 

Chloe: -¿Cómo lograste salir? ¿Por qué estás en sostén? No me digas que tuviste que desnudártele al portero. 

Stacie: -Larga história y ¡No! Me quedó trabada en la puerta ¿No trajiste alguna camisa para ponerme? 

Chloe: -No, me dijiste que no trajera nada. 

Stacie: -¡Genial! Lo bueno es que estamos en Las Vegas, esto es normal aquí. 

Chloe: -¿A dónde iremos? ¿Club nocturno? 

Stacie: -¡Estás loca! Eso sería demasiado predecible. 

Chloe: -¿Y entonces? 

Stacie: -Tampoco debemos ir al lugar menos predecible. 

Chloe: -¿Por qué no? 

Stacie: -Hay dos posibilidades, que crea que sé que me buscarán en los clubes nocturnos y se vayan a buscarme a un lugar impredecible o que me busquen en los lugares predecibles creyendo que yo pienso que nunca me buscaran ahi por ser demasiado obvio. 

Chloe: -No estamos para trabalenguas. 

Stacie: -Chloe es sencillo...vayamos a un lugar predecible o impredecible ellos nos buscaran en ambos. 

Chloe: -¿Entonces dónde vamos? 

Stacie: -A un lugar neutro. 

Emily: -¿Cómo un restaurante? 

Stacie: -¡Maldita sea! ¿Cómo nos hallaste? 

Emily comenzó a aplaudir. 

Emily: -Eres impresionante. Ojalá utilizaras esa inteligencia en algo productivo y no en objetivos egoístas. 

Stacie: -¿A parte vienes con sermón? Sabes, yo sólo te diré una cosa- dije acercándome lentamente a ella- No..-merodeaba sus labios, no podía negarlo, estaban tan deseables y tentadores-...tienes idea...-le di una patada baja que lo hizo doblarse en el piso- ¡De con quien te metes! ¡Chloe corre! 

Chloe y yo salimos corriendo dejando a Emily atrás cuando nos topamos con un tipo en un auto. 

XxX- ¿A dónde van, muñecas? 

Chloe: -¿Crees que venga con Emily? 

Stacie: -No me arriesgaré debo probarlo- me acerqué a la ventanilla del auto- ¿Cómo para qué o que? 

XxX: -Es Las Vegas, para divertirse- rio. Lo miré a los ojos, tenía la certeza de que nos deseaba carnalmente, así que no podía ser guardia. 

Stacie: -Sube- le dije a Chloe abriendo la puerta trasera del auto. 

Chloe vaciló un segundo pero subió al auto conmigo, justo cuando arrancába miré a Emily corriendo hasta el auto. 

Emily: -¡Noo! 

La dejamos atrás, pero le tomó una foto a la placa del auto. 

Stacie: -¿A dónde nos llevarás? 

XxX: -Dime Josh. Las llevaré a un buen lugar- rio. 

Chloe: -Stacie este tipo no me gusta. 

Stacie: -Ni a mí- le susurré. Pero ya tenía un plan para deshacerme de él- ¿Podemos dejar el auto antes de el lugar al que vamos? Mi hermano me venía siguiendo y apuntó la matrícula y no quiero que me halle. 

Josh: -Claro, preciosa. 

Chloe: -¿Qué haces? 

Me junté al oído de Chloe para contarle mi plan. El auto se estacionó. 

Josh: -Muy bien, aquí nos podemos dejar. 

Nos bajamos y él tambien lo hizo. 

Chloe: -¡Se me cayó un arete! 

Stacie: -Oh no...¿Lo habrás dejado en el auto? 

Josh la volteó a ver. 

Chloe: -Seguramente- me acerqué a Josh muy sensualmente y lo tomé del pecho. 

Stacie: -Josh ¿Le prestas la llave a mi amiga para buscar su arete? Rápido si...es que esta ropa ya me está estorbando...nosotros dos iremos caminando en lo que ella nos alcanza. 

Josh alzó una ceja pensativo, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves y se las dio ''Bingo, imbécil'' 

Chloe: -No me tardo, adelántense. 

Josh y yo caminamos. De pronto escuchamos el ruido de un auto acelerado. Venía Chloe en el auto de este idiota manejando con la puerta trasera abierta, saqué mi spray de pimienta y lo rocié por completo, este gritaba de ardor, yo salí corriendo y entré a la parte trasera del auto que venía andando y la cerré. 

Josh: -¡Malditas perras!- gritaba. 

Chloe lanzó una carcajada y yo...bueno yo sólo me asomé a la ventana y le enseñe mi hermoso dedo. Ya llevábamos algunas calles adelante por lo rápido que conducía Chloe, me lancé al asiento del copiloto. 

Stacie: -Dame esos cinco, mi amor- Chloe alzó su mano y las chocamos. 

Chloe: -Emily ya sabe a qué lugares podemos ir. 

Stacie: -Vuelve el dilema de que es tan predecible que es impredecible o tan impredecible que es predecible. 

Chloe: .¿Qué haremos entonces? 

Stacie: -Es arriesgado, pero es el único lugar donde no nos encontrará y debemos cambiar de auto, Emily le tomó una foto a la matrícula. 

Chloe: -¿Dónde?


	5. Chapter 5

Stacie: -Luego te diré, ahora debemos deshacernos de este auto. 

Chloe: -¿Y en qué andaremos? 

Stacie: -Déjame pensar...¡Lo tengo! Debemos chocar este auto y dejarlo donde sea. 

Chloe: -¿Y a dónde nos iremos? 

Stacie: -A un hotel y no un cinco estrellas amiga, debemos sacrificarnos un poco...y daremos nombres falsos. 

Chloe: -Pero nos pueden identificar con los número de tarjetas o describiéndonos. 

Stacie: -Ok, ya arreglo eso- quedé pensativa ''¿Cómo rayos me deshago de esa idiota sexy?'' 

Chloe: -¿Qué tanto estarías dispuesta a sacrificar por no ir a ese internado? 

Stacie: -En este instante, todo ¿Qué tienes en mente? 

Chloe: -Efectivo, pagar con efectivo. Cambiarnos el look mega rápido y fingirnos novias. 

Stacie: -Bien, hecho. Ya estás aprendiendo- chocamos las manos. 

Chloe: -Bien, me dirigo hacia un salón a que nos cambien el peinado, luego vamos a una tienda alejada de la ciudad para la ropa y sacamos dinero de las tarjetas, pero espera ¿No te las han cancelado ya? 

Stacie: -Ay Chloe. Una debe estar preparada para situaciones como esta. Hice una tarjeta a mi nombre únicamente sin el más mínimo contacto con mis padres a una cuenta sin límite. 

Chloe: -Eres una genio. 

Stacie: -Sin halagos por favor- dije riendo. 

Nos dirigimos a una peluquería 

Stacie: -Chloe ¿Qué es este lugar? - le susurré. 

Chloe: -Aquí trabaja un amigo mío que fue despedido del salón que voy hace unos meses. 

Stacie: -Dime que no lo despidieron por hacer un mal corte. 

Chloe: -No. La jefa lo hayó en el baño dándose de jalones con otro chico. 

Chloe y yo soltamos una carcajada y entramos. 

Bennie: -Chloe, cariño. No pensé que vendrías aqui- le dio doble beso. 

Chloe: -Es que mi amiga y yo queremos un cambio de look radical pero muy calladito. 

Bennie: -Soy una tumba. Hola hermosa- se dirigió a mí. 

Chloe: -Stacie él es Bennie. 

Stacie: -Hola ¿Podemos hacer esto rápido? 

Bennie: -Por acá. 

Ambas nos sentamos frente a los espejos. Bennie me atendió a mí y otra chica a Chloe. 

Bennie: -Dime ¿Qué tan radical lo quieres? 

Stacie: -Rojo, flequillo y liso ¡Es todo! 

Bennie: -¿Estás segura? Tienes un hermoso cabello castaño y ondulado. 

Stacie: -¿De quién es la cabeza? ¡Hazme lo que te digo pero ya! 

Bennie: -Ok ok- comenzó cepillarme el cabello. 

Chloe: -Negro y corto... 

Stacie: -¡M #%$&, Chloe! 

Chloe: -¿Qué pasa?- asustada. 

Stacie: -Existen las malditas pelucas...Gay, tráenos una peluca roja, con fleco y lisa y una negra y corta ¡Pero ya! 

Bennie salió corriendo y buscar las pelucas. 

Chloe: -¡Y no te quedes con nadie en el baño! 

Bennie regresó...nos puso las pelucas.

Stacie: -Maldito gay ¡Te dije liso! 

Bennie: -L-l-lo siento. Los rizos están de moda y creí que... 

Stacie: -¡Cállate! ¡Vámonos Chloe! 

Chloe y yo salimos. 

Bennie: -¡Pero son $500! 

Chloe: -Bennie, no andamos efectivo. Prometo pagarte pronto. 

Subimos al auto y huímos del lugar y nos fuimos a una tienda, compramos ropa normal pero de otro estilo, luego echamos a andar el auto hasta que chocó con un árbol en un parque, salimos corriendo y caminamos como unos 20 minutos hasta que hallamos un hotel.

Chloe: -Pero que discreto. 

Stacie: -Entre más grande más se les dificultará hallarnos. 

Nos tomamos de la mano y entramos. 

Recepcionista: -Buenas noches, Señoritas. ¿En qué podemos atenderlas? 

Stacie: -Mi novia y yo queremos pasar una noche candente. Dénos una pinche habitación. 

Recepcionista: -¿Con registro o anónimas? 

Chloe: -Anónimas. 

Stacie: -Pero que tímida eres mi reyna, así no te portas en la cama. 

Chloe: -Es que mi lado salvaje sólo es para tí. 

Recepcionista: -¿Tarjeta o efectivo? 

Stacie: -Tarjeta- saqué mi tarjeta especial. 

Chloe: -¿Tus padres no saben de la existencia de esa tarjeta, cierto? 

Stacie: -No tienen ni idea. Ahora actúa lésbica o no nos creerán. 

Recepcionista: -Aqui tienen, señoritas. Sus llaves. Botones, por favor guíelas a su habitación. 

Seguimos al idiota botones, subimos al décimo piso y entramos a la habitación. 

Chloe: -Si quieres que hagamos el amor debes convencerme- bromeó. 

Stacie: -Loca. ¿Qué hora es? 

Chloe: -Cuatro de la mañana. 

Stacie: -Nunca pensé decir esto pero Chloe, debemos irnos a dormir. 

Chloe: -Está bien. 

Nos quitamos la ropa y usamos una más holgada que habíamos comprado y nos recostamos en la cama, luego de unos minutos quedamos dormidas. 

A la mañana desperté. 

Stacie: -¡Chloe!- la desperté. 

Chloe: -¡No, Emily, No estamos en el hotel Flamingo!- dijo exaltada. 

Di una carcajada. 

Stacie: -Chloe, que negra conciencia tienes que ya ni duermes bien. 

Chloe: -¿No nos hallaron? 

Stacie: -¡No! Lo logramos, amiga. 

Chloe: -Bien, voy a darme una ducha. Llama a la recepción para que nos manden el desayuno. 

Stacie: -Bien- tomé el teléfono que estaba al lado de la cama. 

Recepcionista: -¿Hola? 

Stacie: -Quería ordenar dos órdenes de desayuno imperial, porfavor. 

Recepcionista: Si, señorita- colgó. 

Salté de la cama y me paré sobre ella, me quité la camisa quedando únicamente en ropa interior y comencé a bailar como loca, Chloe salio en una bata. 

Stacie: -¡Ganamos!- Chloe se lanzó a la cama conmigo y comenzamos a saltar sobre ella. 

Chloe: -No nos llevarán a ése estúpido internado. 

(Se abre la puerta) 

Emily: -No estés tan segura...

 **Ups... Felicidades Stacie, surprise madafakas**


	6. Chapter 6

Stacie: -¡Maldita sea! ¿Me pusiste un rastreador dentro del trasero? 

Emily: -¡Pero que mal hablada eres! Chicos, entren y toménlas por la fuerza. 

Chloe: -¿Qué? 

Chloe en bata y yo en ropa interior, entraron varios hombres vestidos de negro y muy fuertes y nos tomaron por la fuerza, nos subieron en sus hombros, tratamos de escapar pero era imposible. 

Bajamos por el elevador hasta llegar a la recepción. 

Stacie: -¡Seguridad! 

Emily: -Ni lo intentes, ya saben lo que hicieron y no las ayudarán. 

Stacie: -¡Eres una idiota!- iba sobre los hombros de un tipo. Emily caminaba tras de él y mi rostro quedaba frente al suyo. 

Emily: -Apesar de haberte encontrado, me has impresionado esta noche. 

Stacie: -Impresiónate con esto- le mostré mi hermoso dedo. 

Emily: -Hermoso- le dio un beso. 

Subimos a una limusina 

Llevábamos mucha seguridad, me halagaba un poco. 

Stacie: -¿Cómo nos hallaste? 

Emily: -Tú, tú me impresionaste...de hecho no hiciste nada mal, todo estuvo tan bien planeado. Subirte a un auto ajeno, robártelo y deshacerte de él en un lugar lejos, cambiarte el look e irte a un hotel pagando con una cuenta anónima...pero lo que si me sorprendio- rio- ¿Hacerse pasar por lesbianas? eso superó todas mis expectativas. 

Stacie: -Idiota- rodeé mis ojos. 

Emily: -De hecho, si hubieras estado tú sola te hubieras salido con la tuya. 

Stacie: -¿A qué te refieres?- señaló a Chloe- ¿Qué con Chloe? 

Emily: -Agradécele a ella- la miré. 

Chloe: -¿Yo qué? 

Emily: -Muéstrame tu teléfono- Chloe sacó su teléfono. 

Stacie: -¡Chloe andabas tu teléfono! 

Chloe: -Si ¿Por qué? 

Emily: -Las rastreamos por medio de el celular de ella...tú fuiste lista y te deshiciste de él por completo. 

Stacie: -Chloe ¿Por qué lo andabas? 

Chloe: -Nunca pensé que nos rastrearían por ahí. 

Emily: -La verdad tengo que agradecerte- le dijo a Chloe. 

Stacie: -¿A dónde vamos? 

Emily: -Al aeropuerto. 

Stacie: -¿Cómo que al aeropuerto? ¡No traemos maletas! 

Emily: -No se preocupen, allá se usa la ropa del internado...y su castigo por lo que hicieron será ir así al aeropuerto. 

Chloe: -¡Nos congelaremos en Atlanta vestidas así! 

Emily: -Cuando lleguemos se visten...ahora cállense y quédense quietas...y ¡tú no intentes nada!- me amenazó. 

Stacie: -Chloe, debemos hacer algo- le dije en el oído. 

Emily: -¡Stacie! ¡Apártate de Chloe! 

Conductor: -Señorita, Junk. 

Emily: -¿Qué pasa? 

Conductor: -Ya casi llegamos a la estación donde está Miller. 

Stacie: -Sólo haz lo que te diga y corres rápido cuando te diga- le susurré en el oído aprovechando que Emily estaba distraída. 

Chloe: -¿Qué tienes en mente? 

Stacie: -Un plan express...actúa normal y molesta. 

Emily: -Pero la limusina está llena. 

Conductor: -Pues debe de bajar a alguien. 

Emily: -No puedo bajar a alguien y dejarlo tirado en la calle, además todos viajaremos. 

Conductor: -Piense en algo rápido por favor. 

Emily: -Ok...¡Stacie! ¡Que te dije! 

Stacie: -Sólo estamos hablando, paranóica. 

Conductor: -Ya llegamos. 

Un tipo abrió la puerta de la limusina. 

Emily: -Stacie ven acá. 

Stacie: -¿Dónde? 

Emily: -Tendrás que sentarte en mis piernas. 

Stacie: -¿Cómo por qué o qué? 

Emily: -Lo haces y ya. 

Stacie: -Tú me pides explicaciones a mí pero si yo las pido no me las das. 

Emily: -Necesitamos meter a una persona más y ya no hay espacio a menos que una sea cargada. 

Stacie: -¡O que una persona salga! ¡Me ofrezco!- me levanté. 

Emily: -Olvídalo, ven acá. 

Stacie: -¡No! 

Emily: -Entonces cargaré a Chloe. Ven, Chloe. 

Stacie: -¡No!- todos me quedaron viendo- Me refiero a que...no le daré ese trago amargo a mi amiga. 

Emily: -Como digas, ven. 

Stacie: -Ven tú. 

Emily: -Que loca eres- se levantó y se sentó donde yo estaba y me senté sobre sus piernas, la otra persona entró. Íbamos en camino al aerpuerto. 

Yo estaba dándole la espalda a Emily y se me ocurrió una idea malévola para vengarme de ella. Me volteé, ella me miró curiosa, pero como supuse no evitó mirar mi cuerpo ya que estaba en ropa interior. 

Stacie: -¿Qué miras? 

Emily: -Nada- volteó la mirada. 

Desabroche mi sostén y lo lancé lejos, Emily abrió sus ojos como dos platos. 

Emily: ¿Qué haces? 

Stacie: -Me quito la ropa. 

Todos los tipos dentro me miraban, pero yo me tapaba con mis brazos. 

Emily: -Eres una loca ¡Te están viendo! 

Stacie: -Dame tu camisa. 

Emily: -¡Que! 

Chloe: -¡Stacie! ¿Por qué te desnudas? 

Stacie: -Si no quieres que esté desnuda, dame tu camisa. 

Emily: -Pero no traigo otra debajo- Sonreí. 

Stacie: -Se me están cansando los brazos- bajé uno. 

Emily: -¡Está bien! ¡Sólo tápate!- se quitó la camisa rápidamente, me la dio y me la puse. Logré mi cometido, verla sin camisa y en sosten. Miraba su torso perfecto, tenía unos abdominales definidos, sus hombros eran fascinantes y sus brazos descubiertos me hicieron morderme el labio inferior. 

Chloe: -Si no te conociera... 

Emily: -Nunca me cansaré de decirlo, eres una loca. Cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto compraremos ropa, no subiré al avión sin camisa. 

Stacie: -¡Ah! Tú no puedes subir al avión sin camisa pero a Chloe y a mí nos iba a hacer subir casi desnudas. 

Emily: -Sé lo que intentas, por más que trates de desesperarme y que te vaya a dejar a tu casa enojada contigo no lo lograrás. Sé que serás dificil, pero no hay nadie a quien no pueda domar. 

Stacie: -Cuidado donde apuntas el látigo, no vaya a ser te des a ti misma- le susurré cerca de los labios. Se me ocurrió otra idea malévola. 

Emily: -No te acerques tanto, tienes aliento matutino. 

Stacie: -No me hagas lanzar la camisa por la ventana. 

Emily: -No eres cap..mejor ni lo digo. 

Arremangué un poco la camisa dejando mostrar mis piernas, Emily las miró anonada, me acerqué a su rostro y quedamos a centímetros de distancia, sentí algo duro bajo mis piernas... Espera, ¿Emily era intersexual? Por la mirada que tenía al parecer, si, para mi esto no era ningun problema, era justo lo que estaba tratando de lograr, no había persona a la que no le causara eso y Emily no era la excepción. 

Emily: -¿Qué haces?- dijo nerviosa. 

Stacie: -¿De que hablas? 

Emily: -¡Levántate! - me empujó- Chloe cárgala. 

Stacie: -Chloe es muy delicada, no puede cargarme ¿Verdad? 

Chloe: -No, no puedo. 

Emily: -¡Lo siento! Pero yo ya no te puedo cargar- se arrecostó en sus piernas. 

Chloe: -Emily ¿Qué te pasa? 

Yo moría de risa por dentro. 

Stacie: -¡No iré de pies todo el camino! 

Emily: -¡M #/%$! Siéntate en mis piernas ¡Pero estate quieta!- me senté. 

Stacie: -Uy, Emily y dices que yo soy la mal hablada- Seguía sintiendo aquello tan alegre. 

Emily: -¿Falta mucho? 

Conductor: -Ya estamso cerca. 

Stacie: -Pero que desesperación por llegar- me quité la camisa, con una mano me tapaba los pechos y la otra abanicaba con la camisa, aquella zona se volvio aun más alegre. 

Emily: -¡Ponte la camisa! 

Stacie: -Hasta que lo admitas. 

Emily: -¿Admitir qué? 

Stacie: -Lo que te está pasando ahorita. 

Emily: -¿Lo que me está pasando? No entiendo. 

Stacie: -Se me cansa el brazo... 

Emily: -¡No sé a qué te refieres! 

Stacie: -Ok, me verán todos los de seguridad y mis padres no estarán contentos por ello. 

Emily: -¡Es que no sé de que hablas! 

Stacie: -¡A la una...! 

Emily: -¡No lo hagas! 

Stacie: -A las...¡Dos! 

Emily: -Stacie por favor, enserio no te entiendo. 

Stacie: -¡Y a las...! 

Emily: -¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo diré! 

Stacie: -Fuerte y claro. 

Emily: -Eres una psicópata. 

Stacie: -Dos y medio y... 

Emily: -¡Ya! ¡Lo diré! 

Todos los de seguridad la miraban, Chloe y tambien yo. Emily tragó saliva, presionó sus labios y empuñó sus ojos. 

Stacie: -Estamos esperando... 

Emily suspiró. 

Emily: -Me tienes excitada- susurró. 

Stacie: -¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché- fingí, Chloe moría de la risa. 

Emily: -No lo diré de nuevo. 

Stacie: -Tienes razón, tambien me desharé de la ropa interior inferior- tomé el elástico de mi bikini. 

Emily: -¡Que me tienes excitada, maldita sea!


	7. Chapter 7

Todos en la limusina soltaron una carcajada, incluso en chofer. 

Stacie: -¡Emily pero que cosas dice! 

Emily: -¡Las cosas que me haces decir!- estaba muy enojada. 

Stacie: -Jamás pensé que dirías eso, nunca me lo imaginé- miré a Chloe, ella asintió. 

Emily: -¿Te puedes poner la camisa de una buena vez? 

Stacie: -Claro- me la puse -¿Dónde están mis padres? 

Emily: -Están en el aeropuerto. 

Stacie: -¡Excelente! 

Llegamos al aeropuerto y si, ahí estaban mis padres. 

Sr. Conrad: -Stacie Conrad huyes de casa, te subes al auto de un desconocido, se lo robas, lo chocas, te vas a un hotel de lesbianas y te haces pasar por una, vienes casi desnuda y arrastras a Chloe en todo esto ¡Estoy tan decepcionaod de ti! 

Stacie: -Bueno comparado con las demás cosas que he hecho no deberías estarlo- sonreí fingiendo inocencia. 

Sra. Conrad: -No podemos creer que tus locuras hayan llegado hasta este extremo. 

Stacie: -Bueno pero yo tengo una muy buena razón de porque no quiero ir a ese internado. 

Sr. Conrad: -La parranda no es una buena razón. 

Stacie: -No me refiero a eso. 

Emily me miraba curiosa, no sabía con que iba a salir ahora. 

Emily: -¿Y qué es? 

Stacie: -Emily me acosa sexualmente. 

Emily: -¡Qué! 

Sr. Conrad: -Stacie no estés inventando calumnias. 

Stacie: -¿Calumnias? ¿Le creen más a esta igualada que a mí? 

Sra. Conrad: -Sabemos como eres, inventarías cualquier cosa por no ir. 

Stacie: -Tienen razón peor esto es enserio ¿Verdad Chloe? 

Chloe: -Así es señora, incluso tenemos una prueba de ello. 

Stacie: -Lo mismo que te ayudó a encontrarnos te hundirá...el teléfono de Chloe- le susurré a Emily. 

Chloe sacó su teléfono. 

**GRABACIÓN** 

Emily: -Me tienes excitada- susurró. 

Stacie: -¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché 

Emily: -¡Que me tienes excitada, maldita sea! 

**FIN DE LA GRABACION** 

Sr. Conrad: -¡Emily Junk! ¿Qué es esto? 

Emily: -N-n-no es lo que creen. 

Sra. Conrad: -Es tu voz, claro que lo es. 

Chloe: -Si, y miren la hora que sale en la grabación, es de hace unos minutos. 

Stacie: -Lo ves papi, tengo mucho miedo de ella- dije con voz de niña. 

Sr. Conrad: -No podemos creer lo que has dicho...con el prestigio que tienes se va al suelo. 

Emily: -Les juro que no es cierto, todo fue una trampa. 

Stacie: -Emily, enserio estoy asustada- fingí llanto y me hice la desmayada. 

Sr. Conrad: -¡Stacie! 

Toda la atención se centró en mí. Mis papás y Emily me rodearon. Chloe salió corriendo, era parte de nuestro plan. 

Me levantaron del suelo. 

Sr. Conrad: -¿Cómo te sientes? 

Stacie: -Mal, veo todo borroso. 

Emily: -¡Cuentos! 

Stacie: -¿Chloe estás ahí amiga? 

Sra. Conrad: -¡Chloe! ¿Dónde está? 

Emily: -¡Huyó! 

Stacie: -¿A dónde? Mami, ve a buscarla con Emily porfavor. 

Sra. Conrad: -Tiene razón, debemos hallarla...sus padres nos dejaorn a cargo. 

Emily y mi madre se fueron a buscar a Chloe, como lo supuse, todo me estaba saliendo de acuerdo como lo planeé...hace dos minutos. 

Stacie: -Papá, necesito ir al baño. 

Sr. Conrad: -Claro, te acompaño. 

Stacie: -Si, papi. 

Nos fuimos al baño, una vez que entré me miré al espejo. 

Stacie: -Crédulos- sonreí. 

Chloe: -Demasiado- salió de una caseta. Ambas miramos al espejo y sonreímos. 

Stacie: -Debemos deshacernos de mi padre antes que mi mamá entre aquí. 

Chloe: -Entonces, aligérate. 

Stacie: -Tiraste el celular a la basura como te dije ¿No? 

Chloe: -Si...claro que lo hice. 

Stacie: -Bien- me asomé por la puerta del baño, mi padre estaba afuera esperándome, no se fiaba de mí, pero sabía que no era más inteligente que yo- Papi. 

Sr. Conrad: -¿Qué pasa? 

Stacie: -Tengo un problema. 

Sr. Conrad: -¿Qué pasa, princesa? 

Stacie: -Me acaba de venir el mes, me manché por completo ¿Me puedes conseguir ya sabes...eso? 

Sr. Conrad: -Claro, no te muevas, ya regreso- se fue. Rodeé mis ojos y volví a entrar. 

Stacie: -Padres, se ponen tan tontos con las cosas femeninas. 

Chloe: -Salgamos de aqui- rio. 

Corrimos fuera del baño hasta llegar a una puerta del servicio. 

Stacie: -No nos podemos quedar aqui, nos hallarán. 

Chloe: -Pero no si somos trabajadoras- señaló unos uniformes del servicio. 

Nos pusimos los uniformes y tomamos un par de trapeadores, tambien nos recogimos el cabello y lo ocultamos en unas gorras. Nos perdimos en el enorme aeropuerto. 

Pasaban las horas y nosotras andábamos de fugitivas en el lugar. 

Chloe: -¡Ahi esta tu padre! 

Stacie: -Hora de actuar- nos arrecostamos en una banqueta y comenzamos a fingir llanto hasta que mi padre se fue. 

Chloe: -¿Qué haremos? No tengo mi teléfono y tampoco tenemos dinero para salir de aquí. 

Stacie: -Tengo una idea. 

Nos fuimos hacia un escritorio. 

Recepcionista: -¿Qué se les ofrece? 

Stacie: -Necesitamso un taxi. 

Recepcionista: -El servicio de taxis es exclusivo para los clientes del aeropuerto. 

Y nosotras andábamos vestidas de empleadas. 

Stacie: -Maldita recepcionista, mandanos un taxi o te arrepentirás- estaba realmente agitada. 

La seguridad llegó de inmediato. 

Recepcionista: -Muéstrenle a estas señoritas la salida. 

Stacie: -Mira, zorra tú no nos dices si nos vamos o no- le di una patada a la mujer. 

Chloe lanzó una carcajada. 

Los de seguridad nos sacaron y nos amenazaron en no volver a entrar. Nos prohibieorn la entrada por completo. 

Afuera del aeropuerto: 

Emily: -¡Las tengo!- apareció por detrás. 

Chloe: -Uy que miedo. 

Stacie: -Si, Emily nos tienes ¿Qué haremos ahora?- dije sarcástica. 

Emily: -¿Por qué el sarcasmo? 

Stacie: -¡Por nada! Ya pasó el vuelo. 

Emily: -Sus padres comprarán otro boleto. 

Chloe: -Bien. 

Emily: -¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué se dejaron atrapar? ¿Q-q-qué sucede? ¿Por qué andan vestidas así? 

Stacie: -Por nada- sonreímos. 

Emily: -Como sea, vengan conmigo- nos tomó de los brazos y llegamos a la puerta. 

Seguridad: -Alto ahí. 

Emily: -¿Disculpe? 

Seguridad: -No pueden pasar. 

Emily: -¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? 

Seguridad: -Usted si, ellas no. 

Emily: -¡Qué! 

Seguridad: -Por favor retírense- nos dijo. 

Stacie: -Con gusto- dimos media vuelta. 

Emily: -¡No! Ellas van a entrar. 

Seguridad: -Tienen prohibida la entrada a este aeropuerto, por favor aléjese o la arresto. 

Emily: -¡Increíble! 

Llegaron mis padres. 

Sra. Conrad: -¿Qué pasa? 

Sr. Conrad: -¿Dónde te metiste? Ya te traje lo que necesitas. 

Emily: -¿Y aún se lo cree? 

Sra. Conrad: -¡Como sea! Van a tomar ese vuelo. 

Chloe: -No podemos. 

Emily: -Les prohibieron la entrada al aeropuerto. 

Sra. Conrad: -¿Por qué? 

Seguridad: -Agresión al personal. 

Sr. Conrad: -¡Esto es increíble! ¡Toma sus maletas y vámonos! 

Chloe y yo sonreímos. 

Stacie: -¿A casa? 

Sr. Conrad: -Si. 

Sra. Conrad: -No cantes victoria, tenemos un avión privado. 

Stacie: -¿Aún iré a ese asqueroso internado? 

Sr. Conrad: -Sin duda. 

Emily rio malévola. 

Entramos a la limusina y nos fuimos a casa, fueron a dejar a Chloe y luego llegamos a la mansión. 

Sr. Conrad: -Lo primero, cambiarás de habitación, dormirás en una de servicio ya que parece que te gusta tanto. 

Stacie: -¿Del servicio? ¡Que asco! 

Sr. Conrad: -Si, una que no tenga ventanas. Y Emily te vigilará toda la noche, mañana en la mañana te vas al internado. 

Stacie: -¡Que m#&%$ ! 

Sra. Conrad: -¡Ya basta de ese vocabulario! Vete a tu nueva habitación, Emily guíala. 

Emily me tomó del brazo y me llevó a una habitación del servicio, ya era de noche, había sido un día terrible, estaba cansada así que me recosté en la cama. Emily estaba ahí y vigilaba cada uno de mis movimientos. Habían pasado unas tres horas, estaba aburrida y el sueño se me había desvanecido. 

Stacie: -¿Qué no duermes? 

Emily: -Me da miedo hasta parpadear. 

Stacie: -Ya pasaron más de tres horas aquí encerrada ¿Hagamos algo divertido no crees? 

Emily: -Para que digas que te acoso sexualmente. 

Stacie: -¡Es la verdad! 

Emily: -Eso no es cierto. 

Stacie: -Al menos te excito- reí. 

Emily: -No vuelvas a mencionar eso. 

Stacie: -¿Sabes qué? Esta ropa me incomoda me la cambiaré...más vale que no te voltees, podría escaparme- dije sarcástica. 

Me levanté y me quité la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior. 

Emily miraba hacia el piso. 

Stacie: -Tengo hambre ¿Me puedes traer algo de comer? 

Emily tomó un comunicador y pidió comida. 

Stacie: -Pero que desconfiada- di una carcajada-...¿No vas a hablarme? 

Emily: -¿Qué quieres que te diga? 

Stacie: -Ven a sentarte aqui por lo menos vamos a platicar que me muero de aburrimiento. 

Emily caminó y se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama. 

Stacie: -No violo, toda acción realizada por mí en la cama es de carácter voluntario y de mutuo acuerdo. 

Emily: -¿Hablaremos de sexo? 

Stacie: -No...hay algo mejor. 

Emily: -¿Fiestas, alcohol, drogas? Aunque creía que tu tema favorito era el sexo. 

Stacie: -Pues te equivocaste- me acosté boca arriba y miré al techo- ese no es. 

Emily: -¿Y cuál es? 

Stacie: -No me tomarás enserio. 

Emily: -¿Pastelería? 

Stacie: -¡No seas tonta! Aunque no lo creas...me gusta mucho la criminología. 

Emily: -¿Estudiarte a tí misma?- bromeó. Yo la miré seria- Lo siento, pensé que bromeabas. 

Stacie: -Pues no, no bromeo, es lo que me gusta pero mis padres quieren que me meta en el mundo de las finanzas. 

Emily: -¿Nunca les has dicho nada? 

Stacie: -De nada serviría- me senté- ¿Emily tú que edad tienes? 

Emily: -¿Para qué quieres saberlo? 

Stacie: -La verdad no te ves anciana y llevas mucha responsabilidad sobre ti. Nada más mírate, eres la guardia principal en el mejor reformatorio de Atlanta y hasta te contratan particularmente. 

Emily: -Tengo 18 años...y soy eso porque mis padres son los directores del internado. 

Stacie: -Nepotismo, ahora entiendo- me tiré al colchón de espldas. 

Emily: -Nada de eso- se levantó y se sentó en la cama a la par mia- tuve que ganarme ese trabajo. 

Stacie: -¿Cómo? 

Emily: -Mis padres no querían que lo hiciera porque pensaban que alguna chica podría convencerme de dejarla salir. 

Stacie: -¿Y qué hiciste? 

Emily: -Empecé desde abajo a los 15 años, luego les fui demostrando poco a poco que podía hacerlo. 

Stacie: -¿Y te gusta lo que haces? 

Emily: -Hasta hace unas horas si- ambas reímos. 

Stacie: -Soy un huracán. 

Emily: -¿Por qué no quieres ir al internado? 

Stacie: -¿Y lo preguntas? Dormir temprano, comer basura, acatar órdenes- hice cara de asco. 

Emily: -No puedes ir por la vida haciendo lo que quieres, siepre habrán reglas y gente que nos ordene. 

Stacie: -Lo sé pero...no lo sé...nunca he pensado en la posibilidad de no ser como soy. 

Emily: -¿Y por qué no la piensas?- tomó mi mejilla. 

Stacie: -¿Enserio te excito? 

Emily: -¡Nunca tomas nada enserio! 

Di una carcajada. 

Stacie: -Sólo estoy jugando, es que...no lo sé...eres... 

Emily: -¿Soy...? 

En ese instante llegó la comida, tenía mucha hambre. 

Stacie: -Emily ¿Tienes novia? 

Emily: -No tengo tiempo para una. 

Stacie: -¿Nunca te ha gustado alguna chica en el internado? 

Emily: -Si, pero...no tanto como para sacrificar mi trabajo. 

Stacie: -¿Cómo se llama? 

Emily: -No puedo decirte, estarás con ella y ella no lo puede saber 

Stacie: -Sé leer expresiones sabes, y de todos modos me daré cuenta. 

Emily: -Se llama Ashley. 

Stacie: -¿Ashley? ¿y por qué te gusta? 

Emily: -No lo sé, no sé si me gusta. Es que ella ha sido muy atenta conmigo, se me aparece en todos lados y creo que no sé...que me llama un poco la atención. 

Stacie: -¿Más que yo?- me levanté y me senté sobre sus piernas. 

Emily: -¿Por qué haces esto?- dijo nerviosa. 

Stacie: -Respóndeme. 

Emily: -¿Estás celosa? 

Stacie: -Los celos son muestra de inseguridad...jamás dudo de mímisma ni de lo que puedo lograr. 

Emily: -¿Qué quieres lograr? 

Stacie: -Nada...olvídalo, a ti ya te gusta otra- me quité y me arrecosté de nuevo, le di la espalda. 

Emily: -P-p-pero dije que tal vez no me gustaba- yo sonreí. Sabía que si yo no le interesaba iba a mostrar indiferencia pero si yo le interesaba iba a ser lo contrario. 

Stacie: -¿Te gusta o no?- me volteé. 

Emily: -Creo que no- se acercó y se arrecostó a la par mía. 

Stacie: -Está bien- me volteé. 

Emily: -¿Y tú? 

Stacie: -¿Yo qué? 

Emily: -¿Te gusta alguien? 

Stacie: -Si. 

Emily: -¿Quién? 

Stacie: -Una cretina que me quiere domar y no puede- la miré. 

Emily sonrió. 

Emily: -¿La conozco? 

Stacie: -Buenas noches, Junk- sonreí y cerré mis ojos. Sentí los labios de Emily en mi mejilla.

 **Hola, perdón. No había podido subir capítulo porque tuve un momento muy duro en mi vida, la verdad fue demasiado duro así que... Estuve ocupada. Ahora estoy de regreso :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Stacie: -Ahí no se dan los besos- dije entre dientes. 

Emily: -¿Dónde lo quieres? 

Sonreí y fingí un ronquido, Emily soltó una carcajada. 

Me dormí profundamente hasta que abrí los ojos, no vi nada, ni una luz de sol ni nada, estaba en una habitación encerrada por completo. Me levanté y Emily no estaba, traté de abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada bajo llave. 

Stacie: -Perfecto. Muero asfixiada, incendiada o de un paro y nadie se da cuenta. 

Miré que la perilla giraba y me tiré a la cama fingiéndome dormida. Emily entró. 

Emily: -¿Media hora? Ok, yo la despierto- cerró la puerta. 

Sentí el calor de Emily sobre mi. 

Emily: -Stacie, Stacie, despierta. 

Stacie: -¿James? 

Emily: -¿James? ¿Quién es James? 

Stacie: -Mi no...¿Emily?- me senté en la cama. 

Emily: -¿Tu qué? 

Stacie: -¿Mi que de qué? 

Emily: -Lo que me estabas diciendo. 

Stacie: -No entiendo- ¿James? Buen invento Stacie, me encantaria saber si Emily es celosa. 

Emily: -Me estabas diciendo de un tal James. 

Stacie: -Ahh- sonreí y me levanté. 

Emily: -¿Y bien? 

Stacie: -Tengo hambre ¿Qué hay de desayunar? 

Emily: -Te pregunté algo. 

Stacie: -Y yo también. 

Emily: -Yo te pregunté primero. 

Stacie: -Uy que madura- hice el gesto. 

Emily: -¿Quién es James? 

Stacie: -Quiero desayunar ¡O gritaré! 

Emily: -¡Contéstame! 

Stacie: -¡Papá tengo hambre! ¡Emily no me deja comer!- A todo pulmón. 

Emily: -¡Cállate! 

Stacie: -¡Papá, Emily me calla! ¡Muero de hambre! 

Emily: -Eres una niñita- me tomó del brazo y abrió la puerta, salimos de la habitación y nos fuimos a la cocina. 

Me senté en el desayunador, Emily me sirvió unos panes integrales con una barra diatética y fruta en trozos. 

Stacie: -¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Madonna? 

Emily: -¿Por qué? 

Stacie: -No desayunaré esto. Me hago anoréxica sólo con verlo. 

Emily: -Pensé que con el cuerpo que tienes te cuidabas, y me aventarías la comida si te sirvo desayuno de gente normal, cosa que tú no eres. 

Stacie: -Vaya, vaya, vaya...Emily Junk te fijas en mi cuerpo... 

Emily: -¡Tengo ojos! ¿Qué quieres que haga?- esquivó mi mirada. 

Stacie: -Te enseñaré lo que es un desayuno real- me levanté, Emily se me pegó como chicle- Tranquila, FBI ¡Sin comer nunca huyo! 

Emily: -No me arriesgo. 

Tomé la mano de Emily y la acerqué a mi bruscamente. 

Stacie: -Mejor pégate bien si no quieres que me escape de verdad. 

Emily sonrió. 

Emily: -Eres una niña muy mala. 

Stacie: -Deja de halagarme y cocinemos. 

Emily: -¿Qué vamos a hacer? 

Stacie: -Omelets de dulce. 

Emily: -¿Qué? 

Stacie: -Necesitamos huevos, carne, lechuga, queso y malvaviscos. 

Emily: -Me quieres envenenar. 

Stacie: -¡No seas tonta! Ven, vamos al refrigerador- la tomé de la mano y caminé con ella. Parecíamos una pareja divirtiéndonos. 

Abrí el refrigerador, saqué todos los ingredientes necesarios e hice que los cargara. 

Stacie: -Vamos- toqué su mejilla y nos dirigimos a la mesa. 

Emily puso todos los ingredientes. 

Emily: -¿Y ahora? 

Stacie: -Tráeme un bol- Emily me miró y alzó una ceja- ¡Bien! ¡Vamos! 

Le tomé la mano y fuimos a un estante, me empiné para tomar el bol pero estaba muy alto. Emily me tomó de la cintura y me elevó hacia el bol, lo tomé. 

Stacie: -¿No era más fácil que lo bajaras tú? 

Emily: -Si- sonrió. 

Stacie: -Yo no me enamoro- le dije mirándola a los ojos. 

Emily: -Yo tampoco- me dio un abrazo por detrás y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me descontroló por completo. 

Stacie: -¿Qué haces?- No podía negarlo, me puso nerviosa ¡No no no! ¡Estaba tratando de comerme el cerebro! 

Emily: -¿Quién es James? 

Stacie: -Eso...- me volteé quedando frente a sus labios-...debes investigarlo tú misma. 

Me volteé y comencé a mezclar los ingredientes. 

Terminé de cocinar todo, Emily y yo nos sentamos en el desayunador y comenzamos a comer. 

Emily: -Enserio creía que esto me iba a matar a los tres segundos pero han pasado como veinte y sigo viva- con la boca llena de comida. 

Stacie: -Es mi desayuno favorito, pero le falta un ingrediente- me levanté. 

Emily: -¿A dónde vas? 

Stacie: -Hagamos algo. Si no regreso dejo que me des a latigazos en la cama y si regreso te los doy yo. 

Emily: -Ya se me hacía raro que no habías dicho algo así. 

Stacie: -Me activo con la comida. Soy alrevez de la gente normal, está gruñona cuando no come y tranquila cuando lo hace, yo soy lo contrario. 

Emily: -Debo mantenerte a dieta seguido. 

Stacie: -Ya regreso, prepara tu trasero para el dolor. 

Emily se levantó y me siguió. Abrí el refrigerador y saqué el sirope de chocolate. 

Emily: -No le echarás eso. 

Stacie: -Sabe mejor. 

Emily: -¿Tratas de purgarme o algo por el estilo? 

Stacie: -¿Y quién dijo que era para el omelet? 

Emily: -¿Y para qué es? 

Stacie: -Para comérnoslo sobre nuestros cuerpos- Abrí el sirope y dejé que el líquido cayera en mi boca haciendo movimientos provocadores con mi lengua. 

Emily: -Ese internado tiene mucho trabajo por hacer. 

Stacie: -No te ilusiones, si es para el omelet- Me fui de regreso a la mesa y los llené con el chocolate, seguí comiendo. 

Emily se devolvió conmigo y comió el omelet. 

Emily: -Tenemos que irnos ya. 

Stacie: -Espera...es que debo decirte algo. 

Emily: -¿Qué? 

Tomé el sirope y me levanté, me acerqué al oído de Emily. 

Stacie: -¿Recuerdas ayer? En la limusina, ambas sin camisa ¿Recuerdas mis pechos?- mordí mis labios, Emily no emitía ni una palabra- ¿No te los imaginas totalmente cubiertos por esto?- Presioné el recipiente y dejé caer el líquido sobre la mesa, cerré los ojos de Emily con mis dedos, unte mi dedo con chocolate y lo rocé por los labios de Emily, ella sacó su lengua y lamió mi dedo, yo seguía respirando cansada en su oído- ¿No te gustaría hacerlo realidad?- Deslicé mis dedos por su cuello y metí la mano en su camiseta, masajeé su pezón izquierdo y saqué la mano suavemente. Mientras con esa mano hacía eso con la otra sacaba mi camisa, y luego hice lo mismo con la mano contraria para sacarme la otra mano de la camisa- Emily...-deslicé mi lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja, noté como se erizaba la piel de su brazo. Tomé mi camisa y rodeé sus ojos con ella, rápidamente la anudé de atrás y salí corriendo como pude. 

Emily: -¡Maldición!- Emily trataba de quitarse la camisa de la cara mientras yo corría. 

Stacie: -¿Estaría rico no?- di una carcajada hasta que choqué con alguien; mi padre. 

Sr. Conrad: -¡Stacie! 

Stacie: -Pa...pi- hice cara de inocencia. 

Sr. Conrad: -¡Qué afán el tuyo de andar sin camisa! 

Emily: -Le da mil usos, todos menos traerla puesta- se acercó. 

Sr. Conrad: -Eres un desastre. 

Stacie: -Por favor, sabía que no iba a escapar con eso...sólo quería divertirme ¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo? 

Sr. Conrad: -Eres un desastre pero debo despedirte- me abrazó. 

Miré a Emily mientras abrazaba a mi padre y me chupé los dedos uno por uno y le guiñé un ojo, ella sólo negó con la cabeza. 

Sr. Conrad: -Ve a bañarte, alístate y sales a Atlanta. 

Stacie: -Creo que no hay de otra- me encogí de hombros. 

Emily: -No lo creo. 

Sr. Conrad: -No ni yo- ambos rieron. Se me contagió su risa- No mas travesuras- me miró a los ojos, yo alcé ambas cejas- Inténtalo ¿Si? 

Stacie: -Voy a bañarme. Emily espero que sepas restregar bien en los rincones- dije caminando hacia la habitación, Emily me seguía. 

Emily: -¿No te da pena decir esas cosas frente a tu padre? Eso es sinverguenzada. 

Stacie: -Se llama honestidad. No soy falsa ni hipócrita, digo lo que pienso y a veces sin pensarlo. Esta soy yo, quien le guste bien y al que no pues al cuerno. 

Emily: -De eso ya me di cuenta- entramos a la habitación. 

Stacie: -Me traes mis sales de baño y mi jabón especial de la India. 

Emily: -Aqui tienes una toalla y un jabon líquido que encontré en un baño- me los dio. 

Stacie: -¿Qué haré con esto? ¿Lavar el inodoro? 

Emily: -No está mal la idea, aligérate. 

Stacie: -Sabes Emily, sé lo que causo en ti- me acerqué lentamente. 

Emily: -¿Lo dices por lo que hiciste en la cocina? 

Stacie: -¿Aun te acuerdas de eso? 

Emily: -Fue hace tres minutos. 

Stacie: -Hay algo bueno en todo esto- subí a la cama. 

Emily: -¿Qué haces? 

Stacie: -Como huí...- me quité la pijama, quedé en ropa interior-...tú ganaste- desabroché mi sostén. 

Emily: -¡Oye oye! ¡No hagas eso! 

Stacie: -Trae el látigo, Junk- me quité el sostén, tapé mis pechos con un brazo y con el otro tomé el sostén. 

Emily: -¡Por que te estorba tanto la ropa! 

Stacie: -Mira, te enseño- tomé mi sostén y di azotes al aire como si fuera un látigo- ¡Así! ¡Asi!- dije de forma erótica- ¡Ahhh! ¡Con fuerza!- gemí. 

Escuché unos pasos que venía de la puerta, supe que era mi padre, tal vez no evitaría ir a ése internado, pero mi padre ya no confiaría en Emily. Me lancé a Emily y ella cayó sobre mí en la cama. La puerta se abrió y mi padre entró. 

Sr. Conrad: -¡Qué es esto!

 **OH SHIT. DOBLEEEEE.**


	9. Chapter 9

Emily se levantó inmediatamente muy nerviosa. 

Emily: -¡Señor, No es lo que piensa! ¡Ella se me lanzó encima y... 

Sr. Conrad: Emily, nos explicaste el incidente en la limusina y te creímos...pero ¡esto! 

Emily: -¡Se lo juro! ¡Yo tomo enserio mi trabajo! 

Sr. Conrad: -¡Stacie! ¿Es cierto lo que dice Emily? 

Stacie: -Papi yo me quité la ropa para bañarme y justo cuando iba a entrar al baño, ella se me lanzó encima y yo grité. 

Emily: -¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Tú te me lanzaste a mí!- se defendió. 

Sr. Conrad: -Junk, no quiero que esto esté pasando en el internado todos los días. 

Emily: -No será así, usted sabe como es su hija y como soy yo. Conoce la fama de cada una, por favor. 

Mi padre me miró dudoso y miró a Emily. 

Sr. Conrad: -Stacie ¿Te gusta Emily? 

Stacie: -¿Qué? 

Sr. Conrad: -Ven- salió de la habitación, yo lo seguí. 

Stacie: -¿Qué pasa? 

Sr. Conrad: -No me engañes, princesa. 

Stacie: -¡Papá! ¡No me gusta! ¡La odio! 

Sr. Conrad: -¿Y por qué tanta pasión con ése ''odio''? 

Stacie: -¿Cuál pasión? 

Sr. Conrad: -Hagamos un trato. 

Stacie: -Amo tus tratos, siempre gano algo caro- sonreí. 

Sr. Conrad: -Ve al internado voluntariamente... 

Stacie: -Ok, nada vale eso...-me volteé. 

Sr. Conrad: -¿Ni vivir sola con Chloe en cualquier país que quieres? 

Stacie: -¡¿Es enserio?!- me emocioné. 

Sr. Conrad: -Si- me tomó de las manos- Tú vas a ése internado y te estás ahí durante seis meses y cuando salgas te financio cada centavo que necesites para vivir sola. 

Stacie: -¿Qué tal si no acepto? 

Sr. Conrad: -¿Te quieres quedar aqui sola mientras Chloe está en el internado? 

Stacie: -Ok, está bien...iré. 

Sr. Conrad: -Admite que vas porque no quieres dejar de ver a Emily- me hincó las costillas. 

Stacie: -¡Papá!- me volteé y entré de nuevo a la habitación, y sí, seguía semidesnuda. Emily estaba sentada en la cama, me miró cuando entré, hice un gesto con mi mano fingiendo un látigo y sonreí, Emily rodó sus ojos. Me di un baño y me envolví en la toalla, al salir me vestí. 

Emily: -Wowow, Tranquila que no vamos a un casino de tu ciudad adorada. 

Stacie: -Cierra esa linda boquita o te clavaré un tacón en el ojo. 

Emily: -¡Que tierna! 

Tomó mis maletas y salimos en la limusina, hasta que llegamos al aeropuerto privado de la familia, subimos a un jet. Entramos y me acomodé dentro. Noté que sólo viajábamos Emily y yo, esto iba a estar bueno. 

Stacie: -¿Seguridad? 

Emily: -No creo que te lances del avión, pero por si acaso nos deshicimos de los paracaídas. 

Stacie: -No importa si Atlanta me da la bienvenida con una balacera sino que me suicide en un avión. 

Emily: -Eres más peligrosa que un ataque terrorista. 

Stacie: -Gracias. 

Emily: -¿Ya habías viajado en esto? 

Stacie: -¡No! ¡Odio volar en esas cosas diminutas! 

Emily: -No me dormiré, no vaya a ser que asesines al piloto y pilotees al avión a una isla desierta. 

Stacie: -No vuelo jets...-me levanté. 

Emily: -¿Dónde vas? 

Stacie: -Emily ¿Eres lesbiana?- me agaché a la par de su asiento. 

Emily: -¿Perdón?- Dí una carcajada. 

Stacie: -Esto será divertido. 

Emily: -Siéntate. 

Stacie: -¿Cuántas horas son de vuelo? 

Emily: -Ocho ¿Por qué? 

Stacie: -¡Ocho horas aqui! Debemos buscar algo que hacer. 

Emily: -¿Qué quieres hacer? 

Stacie: -¿Empacaste mi caja de objetos personales? 

Emily: -Tu madre hizo las maletas. 

Stacie: -Bien- fui a traer la maleta y de él saqué un juego de cartas. 

Emily: -¡No me digas! 

Stacie: -Póker...pero a mi estilo. 

Emily: -¿Apostando virginidades? No, gracias. 

Stacie: -¡No seas tonta! Ven, siéntate. 

Se levantó y nos sentamos en el piso. 

Stacie: -Apostamos confesiones. 

Emily: -Está bien. Reparte. 

Repartí las cartas, yo era un as del póker, era uno de mis hobbies. 

Como imaginé gané la primera ronda. 

Stacie: -Ok, dime ¿Qué confesión tienes para mamá? 

Emily: Me gustan los colores de sostén que usas- rio. 

Stacie: -¿A quién no? 

Volví a repartir, jugamos y gané. 

Emily: -De pequeña dormía entre las chicas del internado. 

Stacie: -¡Wow! ¿Qué edad tenías? 

Emily: -Como cinco o seis. 

Stacie: -¿Por qué es sólo de chicas? 

Emily: -Hay uno de chicos al lado de el de chicas, pero nunca los dejan juntarse, hay mucha seguridad de camino de uno al otro. Las chicas no se han atrevido a cruzarse, aunque sí algunos chicos pero no lo logran. 

Stacie: -Osea que están bien cerca. 

Emily: -¿Puedes volver a repartir? 

Volví a repartir y de nuevo gané.

Emily: -Me encantas. 

Stacie: -¿Enserio? 

Emily: -Demasiado- se levantó y me besó apasionadamente. 

Emily: -¡Stacie! ¡Stacie! ¿Te perdiste? 

Stacie: -¡Ah! ¿Qué? 

Emily: -Te dije que repartieras- sonrió, ¡Maldición! Fue una ilusión de mi mente. 

Stacie: -Claro- terminé de repartir y Emily me ganó, la verdad estaba muy distraída. 

Emily: -¿Y bien? 

Stacie: -Ponte cómoda, he tenido una adolescencia muy desenfrenada. ¿Quieres última vez del night club o la del casino Aladdin? ¡Ah no de ese no me acuerdo absolutamente nada, llegué a casa sin conocimiento! 

Emily: -No es cierto, se nota en tus ojos. 

Stacie: -Una vez Chloe y yo seducimos a un chico, le prometimos un trío, le quitamos la ropa lo amarramos a un poste de strippers y le lanzábamos bebidas frías al cuerpo- yo moría de la risa. 

Seguimos jugando y las confesiones seguían hasta que me sentí cansada, apenas habían pasado cuatro horas. 

Emily: -Llevamos la mitad del camino- se levantó y se sentó. 

Stacie: -Tengo sueño- me senté en sus piernas y me arrecosté en su pecho, oía el latido de su corazón. 

Emily me arrulló con sus brazos, fue la sensación más cómoda del mundo.  
Quedé completamente dormida, imposible no hacerlo en esos brazos. Sentí que Emily tambien se había dormido, me relajaba el compás de su respiración. 

Cuando desperté ya no estaba en los brazos de Emily, sino en una camilla en el jet, abrigada y tapada por una cobija. Aún íbamos en el aire, Emily entró. 

Emily: -Hola, bella durmiente. 

Stacie: -Me siento más identificada con la tipa de Hércules- me senté en al camilla. 

Emily: -¿Tipa? 

Stacie: -Si, esa que era un poco mala ¿Hay alguna princesa más mala? 

Emily: -¿Por qué quieres ser llamada mala? 

Stacie: -Emily, tú eres una guardia de un prostíbulo en restauración, yo voy ahí ¿Crees que soy buena? 

Emily: -¿Te valoras tan poco? 

Stacie: -¡Para nada! Ustedes son los que me llevan ahí no yo. 

Emily: -Estamos apunto de aterrizar, ve a sentarte y abróchate el cinturón. 

Nos levantamos y nos sentamos, aterrizamos y a los minutos se abrió la puerta, varias personas entraro y sacaron todas las maletas. Emily y yo nos levantamos, bajamos por una escalera y vi el internado.

Stacie: -¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Estoy en Hogwarts! 

Emily: -Muy graciosa. 

Caminamos escoltados hasta la entrada. Emily sacó un manojo de llaves inmensas y tomó una de ellas y abrió la enorme puerta.

Stacie: -¡Bulbasaur yo te elijo! 

Emily: -Eso es pokémon, inteligente. 

Stacie: -Tienes razón, me refería a Voldemort. 

Emily: -Estás más que loca...señores lleven las maletas de la señorita a su habitación y las mías a mi habitación. 

Stacie: -Oye, linda ¿Te cruzas a las camas de las chicas en las noches?- hinqué sus costillas. 

Emily: -Jamás...mi habitación está algo aislada de las suyas...más por ustedes que por mí. 

Stacie: -Oye ¿Qué clase de reformatorio es este? Demasiado elegante para ser un prost... 

Emily: -Stacie lo digo por tu bien, yo soy la guardia y conozco las cochinadas que dicen las chicas pero mi madre es muy estricta, todas se portan como angelitos en su presencia, deberías hacer lo mismo. 

Stacie: -Claro, seré una santa- dije sarcástica. 

Emily: -Mira, esta no es una cárcel ni el ejército. Es donde los millonarios gastan millones para enderezar a sus niñas malcriadas. 

Stacie: -¿Osea que todas aquí se dejan manipular? ¡Esto estará bueno! 

Oímos unos tacones que se hacían más fuertes cada vez...llegó una mujer.

XxX: -Buenas noches- saludó. 

Emily: -Buenas noches, madre. 

Stacie: -Hola. 

XxX: -Bienvenida, señorita Conrad. Soy Katherine Junk, la directora de este internado.

Stacie: -¡Suegrota! ¡Dónde está Dumbledore! 

Directora: -¿Perdón? 

Emily: -Disculpa, madre. Ya leíste su expediente, esta chica estará difícil. 

Directora: -Todas están cenando. Llévala a que se instale a su recámara y que se presente en mi oficina. 

Emily: -Si, madre. 

La directora se fue. 

Stacie: -Con las piernas firmes, Emily. ¡Qué no te tiemblen! 

Emily: -¡Oye, Qué te pasa! ¡No sólo es la directora, también es mi madre! 

Stacie: -No grites que haces eco- bromeé. 

Emily estaba realmente molesta, caminó hacia la izquierda y subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación.

Stacie: -¿Habitación compartida? ¡Debes estar bromeando! 

Emily: -Inculca tolerancia y socialismo- dijo seria -No es necesario que desempaques, sólo ven. 

Salimos de la habitación y fuimos a una oficina ahí estaba la madre de Emily en un escritorio. 

Directiora: -Retírate- Emily se fue- Dime Stacie ¿Qué piensas de ti misma? 

Stacie: -¿En qué aspecto? 

Directora: -¿Cuándo piensas en ti misma, qué es lo que se viene a tu mente? 

Stacie: -Diversión- sonreí. Tenía que hallar la manera de hastiarla. 

Directora: -¿Cómo te ves en diez años? 

Stacie: -En una cantina limpiando vómito de tipos ebrios. 

Directora: -¿No estás tomando esto enserio, cierto? 

Stacie: -Estoy cansada, fueron ocho horas de sexo candente con Emily. 

Directora: -¡Basta! ¡No te permito que irrespetes de esa manera mi presencia!- se levantó. Esto será sencillo, pensé. 

Stacie: -¿Sabe cuánto le mide? 

Directora: -Sé lo que haces, Stacie. No funcionará. 

Stacie: -¿Entonces ya puedo irme? 

Directora: -Debo presentarte ante las demas internas. 

Stacie: -Las rebeldes- dije sarcástica. 

Salimos de la oficina y llegamos a una sala de coferencias. Cuando entramos sonó un pitido, todas callaron y miraron atentamente hacia nosotras. Emily se puso a la par mía. Todas las presentes me miraban con cara de susto y me comían de pies a cabeza. 

Directora: -Buenas noches, internas. 

Todas: -Buenas noches, directora Junk. 

Minerva, pensé y rodé los ojos. 

Directora: -Quiero presentarles a Stacie Conrad, nuestra nueva interna. Como ya saben trátenla con paciencia, respeto, tolerancia y compañerismo. 

Chica Cualquiera: -¿Podemos saludarla?- dijo después de levantar la mano. 

Directora: -Ya luego tendrán tiempo de conocerla, estará aquí durante seis meses...Hija, la dejo para que la ubiques, luego te vas a mi oficina. 

Emily: -Si, madre. 

La directora se fue. Emily al parecer aún seguía molesta conmigo por como trate a su madre, tenía algo de razón, a mí no me hubiera gustado que trataran así a mi madre, así que decidí pararla, pero sólo con ella, claro. 

Emily: -Debes comer, el comedor se cierra en unos minutos y luego irán a dormir. 

Stacie: -Emily ¿Qué hora es? Estoy descontrolada. 

Emily: -No es permitido decirles la hora a las internas, todo se rige por el timbre...sólo se puede decir cuanto dura cada cosa. 

Stacie: -Porfa...-hice un puchero, Emily sonrió, suspiré por dentro, no estaba tan molesta como pensé. 

Emily: -Nueve y veinte minutos- dijo con una mirada tierna. 

Stacie: -¿Estás enojada conmigo?- dije cabizabaja. 

Emily: -Sólo no vuelvas a hacer eso- tomó mi barbilla y la alzó haciéndome ver sus profundos ojos color miel. 

Stacie: -Te prometo no volver a faltarle el respeto a tu madre- sonreí. 

Emily: -Gracias- acarició mi mejilla. 

xXx: -¡Hola!- dimos un salto del susto. Era una chica que había aparecido de la nada, la misma que hizo la pregunta hace un momento. 

Emily: -Hola, Ashley. 

Ashley: -Hola, Emily ¿Qué tal Las Vegas? 

Emily: -¿Cómo supiste que estaba en Las Vegas? 

Jessica: -Ya sabes que tú eres primicia en este internado. 

Stacie: -¿Disculpa? Estoy aquí. 

Jessica: -Hola, Stacie- Dijo con una sonrisa hipócrita. 

Emily: -Ella es Ashley, te hablé de ella. 

Stacie: -No, no creo- Se notaba a kilómetros que la chica babeaba por Emily- No quiero comer ¿Me llevas a la habitación? 

Ashley: -No se puede ir a las habitaciones en horarios de comida- ¡Ja! ¡Ya lo veremos! 

Stacie: -¿Emily...?- hice un puchero. 

Emily: -Si, mi niña...ya te llevo- me sonrió dulcemente. ¡En tu cara, inepta! 

A la chica se le borró la sonrisa de hipocrecía que tenía y se puso roja de la furia. 

Le alcé una ceja y sonreí victoriosa. 

Emily: -Con permiso, Ashley. 

Emily y yo caminamos fuera del comedor y llegamos a las habitaciones. 

Emily: -Bueno, ya que tu madre hizo las maletas debo revisarlas y quitarte algunas cosas. 

Stacie: -¿Qué? 

Emily: -Nada de celulares, reproductores, cámaras, laptops, objetos cortopunzantes, látigos- rio. 

Stacie: -No tengo a quien latigar aqui ¿o sí?- me acerqué a ella. 

Emily: -Y si mi madre se da cuenta de todo lo que hemos hecho en Las Vegas y de camino aquí me mata. 

Stacie: -Uy, entonces no sólo yo soy una niña mala- me arrodillé en la cama. 

Emily: -Revisaré tus maletas. 

Stacie: -A mi no me engañas, quieres ver mis hilos. 

Emily comenzó a escarbar mis maletas, sacó algunas cosas. Sabía que esto pasaría, por eso traía un teléfono y unos audífonos en mis botas. 

Emily: -Ya tocaron el timbre, en cualquier momento vienen tus compañeras...Debo irme. 

Stacie: -¿No me darás mi besito de buenas noches? 

Emily se volteó y me sonrió. Me lanzó un beso al aire y me guiñó el ojo. No sé porqué pero me sonrojé. 

Stacie: -Yo sé que quieres- le dije en un tono cantado. 

Emily se detuvo en la puerta y se devolvió corriendo hacia mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. 

Emily: -¿Y tú no me darás uno? 

Sonreí y me levanté, me puse de pies en la cama, Emily me quedaba ligeramente más bajo, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y ella alzó su mirada hacia mi rostro. 

Stacie: -¿Dónde lo quieres? 

Emily: -Mi madre me matará. 

Stacie: -Una vez al año no hace daño- le di un beso en la punta de su nariz. Cuando la puerta se abrió...

 **Hola, hola, hola, perdón por no habe subido en mucho tiempo. Estoy por graduarme y el trabajo es más duro así que no he tenido nada de tiempo pero ya estoy de vacaciones en dos días y tengo todo libre :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Entraron un grupo de 3 chicas a la habitación quiénes se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver la escena. Emily me soltó inmediatamente y se fue nerviosa. 

XxX: -Adiós, Emily. 

Emily: -Adiós- dijo a lo lejos. 

Todas entraron y rodearon mi cama. 

Todas comenzaron a hablar sin poderlas entender. Di un silbido ensordecedor y se cayaron. 

Stacie: -¿Qué les pasa? 

XxX: -Antes que nada, nos presentaremos. 

Stacie: -Que cursi. 

XxX: -Soy Aubrey. 

XxX: Yo Flo. 

XxX: -Yo Lily. 

Stacie: -¡Fantástico!- dije sarcástica y me acosté en la cama. 

Aubrey: -Dinos, ¿Qué te traes con la hija de la directora? 

Stacie: -Es mi amante. 

Lily: -¿Es enserio? 

No sé porqué pero estás chicas no me habían caído gacho. 

Stacie: -No. Sólo estoy jugando- todas rieron- ¿Por qué están aqui? Dudo que por ser demasiado bien portadas. 

Aubrey: -Mi papá se dio cuenta que bailaba en los night clubs. 

Flo: -Lo peor era que no cobrabas. 

Stacie: -Wow, siempre he dicho que los tubos son para necesitadas... 

Aubrey: -Ya sabes que despues de una botella de tequila se olvida el ego. 

Todas nos pusimos a reír. 

Lily: -Me ligué a un cura. 

Stacie: -¡Dios! ¡Eres mi ídola!- le hice una reverencia. 

Flo: -No quiero decirlo. 

Aubrey: -No seas tonta, anda. 

Flo: -Castré a uno de mis ex. 

Stacie: -¡No te creo! Oh, gran señora de las artes sexuales- le hice otra reverencia. Todas reían a carcajadas. 

Aubrey: -¿Tú que hiciste? 

Stacie: -¿Tienen tiempo? 

Flo: -Corre, dinos antes que venga Emily. 

Stacie: -¿A qué viene a Emily? 

Lily: -A asegurarse que estemos dormidas. 

Stacie: -Esto estará bueno- se me ocurrió uno de mis planes. 

Aubrey: -Cuéntanos. 

Stacie: -Casi destruyo la mansión millonaria de mis padres, y cuando me dijeron que venía acá me escapé con mi mejor amiga Chloe, robamos un auto. Lo chocamos y nos hicimos pasar por lesbianas en un hotel nudista. Al día siguiente nos hicimos pasar por gente de limpieza en el aeropuerto para no venir y golpeé a una trabajadora de ahí... 

Todas tenian sus bocas rodando en el piso. Sonó la puerta. 

Aubrey: -¡Es Emily! ¡Es Emily! 

Corrieron a acostarse. Yo me quité la ropa y quedé en interior, abrí la puerta. Y no, no era Emily, era la directora. ¡Fail! 

Directora: -¿Por qué está desnuda? 

Stacie: -Me estaba cambiando de ropa. 

Directora: -Está bien, pero evite abrir la puerta en estas condiciones, mi hija puede verla. 

''Si supiera que hasta con menos me ha visto'' 

Stacie: -Si, señora. 

La directora entró y revisó a las chicas, luego se fue. 

Aubrey: -¿Por qué saliste así? 

Stacie: -Cosa mía. ¿A qué hora termina la revisióin? 

Lily: -No sabemos las horas. 

Stacie: -¿Saben dónde queda la habitación de Emily? 

Lily: -A la par de la de su madre. 

Stacie: -¿Quién me guía? 

Flo: -Si te cachan te castigan. 

Lily: -Espera..¿Te gusta Emily? 

Staciw: -No niego que está como quiere pero ¿Si así fuera qué? 

Aubrey miró a Lilly. 

Aubrey: -Todas morimos por Emily pero besarla es un lujo que sólo Ashley se ha dado. 

Stacie: -¿Ashley? ¿Qué esperan para contarme todo? 

Lily: -Hay que cubrirnos. 

Stacie: -¿Cubrirnos? 

Se levantaron y sacaron varias almohadas, las acomodaban bajo la colcha. 

Flo: -La directora puede volver y si nos halla depiertas nos castiga. 

Apagaron las luces y nos sentamos en el suelo a la orilla de una cama, con una colcha sobre nosotras y una linterna. 

Lily: -Aubrey cuenta tú, eres quien más tiempo tienes aqui. 

Aubrey: -Bien, cuando yo vine cuando Emily ya estaba de guardia, a los días vino Ashley y la pusieron en esta habitación. Ella desde el primer momento moría por Emily. 

Stacie: -Si por los poros se le evapora la desesperación. 

Aubrey: -Emily fue su novia en secreto durante un tiempo. 

Stacie: -¡Pero que m #%$! 

Lily: -¡Sshhh! 

Aubrey: -Pero segun Emily terminó con ella por su trabajo y que volvería con ella cuando halla sido dada de alta. 

Stacie: -¿Y cuándo sale esa perra? 

Flo: -Dos meses. 

Stacie: -¿Cuánto lleva aquí? 

Flo: -Nueve meses. 

Aubrey: -No deja que nadie se le acerque a Emily, es muy celosa y quien se mete con ella las paga. 

Stacie: -No me hagan reír- moría de la risa- Emily no es de su propiedad y le voy a bajar los zumos a esa ilusa. 

Toda la noche le conté a las chicas todo lo que había pasado con Emily, y llegamos al acuerdo de hacerle la vida imposible a Ashely con Emily. Matarla de los celos. 

Nos dormimos muy tarde, amaneció y sonó una horrible trompeta. El agua estaba tibia por suerte, me tuve que bañar y alistar, bajamos al comedor a desayunar. 

Stacie: -¿Dónde se sienta Perrley normalmente? 

Lily: -En la mesa del centro al frente, donde queda Emily de frente con su madre todas las mañanas para desayunar. 

Stacie: -¿La directora desayuna con nosotras? 

Flo: -Dice que es para infundir humildad e igualdad. 

Stacie: -¡Qué cursi! ¡Vamos! 

Nos sentamos en la mesa y nos sirvieron el desayuno. Fruta, tostadas, jugo. Se miraba delicioso, despues de todo éramos millonarias no carceleras.  
A los segundos vimos que Ashley y unas chicas venían. 

Aubrey: -Sus perras falderas. Jessica y Kristy. 

Stacie: -¿Las de las puntas maltratadas? 

Lily: -Si- todas reían. 

Ashely: -Buenos días, compañeras. Se sentaron en nuestra mesa. 

Flo: -No veo tu nombre en ella. 

Kristy: -Esta justo ahi- señaló y si, ahi estaban los nombres. 

Yo me levanté y me subi a la mesa, restregué mi trasero en las letras. 

Stacie: -Mira donde me cabe tu nombre. 

Ashley: -¡Pero qué irrespeto! Esto lo sabrá la directora. 

Me bajé de la mesa y la ignoré y seguí platicando con las chicas. Vi que la directora se venía aproximando. 

Aubrey: -Cuéntame que más pasó. 

Stacie: -Entonces si. Emily me pedía cada vez más en el avión. 

Ashley: -¡Eres una estúpida!- gritó. La directora estaba detrás de ella junto con Emily. 

Directora: -¿Disculpa? 

Stacie: -Buenos días directora, Junk- dije inocente. 

Directora: -Ashley, a mi oficina. 

Stacie: -Buenos días, Emily- miré a Ashley que le salí humo de los oídos. 

La directora se fue con Ashley, Emily rozó su mano con mi cabello y se sentó frente a mí, a la par de Lily. 

Emily: -Me imagino que ya te contaron todo. 

Stacie: -¿De qué?- fingí. 

Emily: -De Ashley. 

Stacie: -Ni que fueras la más sexy y mami. 

Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a recibir clases de etiqueta. Ahí estaba Ashley, por su mirada supuse que tramaba algo..

 **Otro más**


	11. Chapter 11

Profesora: -Escojan una pareja, haremos un ejercicio de conversación..¿Ashely? 

Ashley: -Stacie 

Stacie: -¿Yo qué? 

Profesora: -Stacie siéntate frente a Ashley. 

Stacie: -¿Es enserio? 

Profesora: -Nunca bromeo. 

Stacie: -Como sea. 

Me senté frente a Ashley, ella me miraba con envidia. 

Profesora: -Ahora, van a elegir un tema y hablar sobre él, mantendrán una conversación de dos minutos. 

Stacie: -¿Cualquier tema? 

Profesora: -No puede ser de sexo, política ni religión. 

Ashely: -¿Puede ser de una persona? 

Profesora: -Si, Ashley. Si puede ser de una persona. 

Stacie: -Si dices Emily serás patética. 

Ashley: -¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo lo que pueda decir? 

Stacie: -Maestra necesitaremos un pañuelo para Ashley, ya está comenzando a babearse. 

Profesora: -¿Por qué? 

Ashley: -No es cierto, profesora. 

Profesora: -Bueno, Stacie, Ashley...son las primeras. Pasen al frente y comiencen su diálogo. 

Stacie: -No se me vayan a caer del asiento niñas, y si ven baba cayendo por la boca de Ashley cubran sus caras. 

Todas rieron, incluso la profesora. Esto iba a estar muy bueno, Ashley no me conocía, ella pensaba que iba a poder defenderse por haber sido la novia de Emily. Tenía un plan, no iba a hablar de Emily, quería que ella se mirara desesperada, así que mientras ella trataba de acabarme hablando de Emily yo le daría a su cochino ego, así ella se mirara la ardida mientras que a mí solo me resbalaría todo. 

Ashely: -Emily fue mi novia. 

Stacie: -¿Eso te repites al espejo cada mañana?- todas rieron. 

Ashley: -La he besado muchas veces. 

Stacie: -No deberías babear, por ahí se te puede salir alguna gota de la de ella- parecía comedia, todas reían cada vez que yo decía algo. 

Ashley: -Volverá conmigo cuando salga de aquí. 

Stacie: -Ahhh, mientras les das usos inadecuados a las verduras- si, más risas. 

Ashley: -¡Profesora! Dijo que nada de sexo. 

Stacie: -Ashley pero que mente tienes, que va de verduras a sexo...ella fue la que acaba de decir al palabra. 

Profesora: -En eso tiene razón, Ashley. Tú fuiste la que desviaste la conversación. 

Ashley: -Ama que acaricien su cabello. 

Stacie: -A eso se debe la colección de caspa que tienes bajo la cama- más y más risas. 

Ashley: -¿Te gusta Emily? 

Stacie: -No más que yo a ella- todas abrieron sus bocas. 

Ashley: -¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Pasó algo entre tú y ella en Las Vegas? 

Ya se había dado cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer, así que buscaba la manera de obligarme a parecer yo la desesperada. Pobrecita...con razón es teñida, su cabeza no sabe ni producir color en el cabello. 

Stacie: -Sólo sé que es mejor que las verduras...digo, para que te des una idea- alcé una de mis cejas. 

Ashley: -Me rehuso a seguir hablando con ella. 

Sonreí malévola. 

Profesora: -No puedes, son dos minutos llevas uno y medio. 

Ashley se volteó y me miró molesta, yo le sonreí. 

Ashley: -Si te le acercas a Emily te arrepentirás de haberte portado mal y que te mandaran a este internado, ténlo por seguro. 

Stacie: -¿Eso es una espinilla?- me acerqué a su frente con cara de asco. 

Ashley: -¡Es una estúpida! ¡Nisiquiera toma esto enserio! ¡Me largo de aquí! 

Profesora: -Si te vas tendré que castigarte. 

Ashley se quejó y me miró. 

Ashley: -¿Por qué te mandaron a este internado? 

Stacie: -¿No era Emily el tema? 

Ashley: -¿Sabías que tiene un lunar en su... 

Stacie: -¿Debajo se su pecho? Si, cuando se quitó la camisa en la limo para que yo me la pusiera...bajo el pecho derecho- mojé mi labio superior con mi lengua. 

Ashley me dio una bofetada. 

Profesora: -¡Ashley! 

Ashley: -Ella me provocó. 

Stacie: -Sólo contestaba a tu pregunta- me hice la víctima. Moría de ganas de partirla, no me importaba el castigo, pero si me castigaban no tendría esta noche libra...y ya tenía planes para hoy. 

Profesora: -A la oficina de la directora Junk. 

Ashley se fue molesta, la clase continuó. Lily, Aubrey y Flo estaban sorprendidas por lo que había hecho y me felicitaron. 

Luego de eso tuvimos una clase de softball pero no estaba Ashley, pasó el almuerzo y algunas clases, actividades, cosas tontas...hasta que llegó la noche, la hora de la cena. Flo, Lily, Aubrey y otras chicas estábamos sentadas en la mesa, desde en la mañana todas querían juntarse con nosotras. 

Stacie: -¿Qué harán mañana en la noche? 

Aubrey: -Dormir. 

Stacie: -¿Qué? Pero si es sábado. 

Lily: -Hacen una reunión social cada sábado de por medio, pero son muy aburridas, es mejor quedarse en la habitación platicando. 

Stacie: -¿Una fiesta? ¿Hay whisky? 

Flo: -Para nada. No nos dejan tomar aquí, mucho menos bailar. Nada de eso. 

Stacie: -Nosotras haremos una fiesta. 

Aubrey: -¿Qué? 

Stacie: -Nosotras organizaremos una en el dormitorio, mientras todas están en esa ''reunión'' nosotras tendremos música, baile, tequila y...chicos- sonreí. 

A todas les llamó la atención al escuchar la última palabra. 

Lily: -Imposible. No tenemos reproductor de música, ni alcohol, no podemos salir a comprar nada, no tenemos dinero y los chicos están a kilómetros. 

Stacie: -Lily...se nota que no has entendido quien es Stacie...música- saqué el reproductor de mi zapato, todas me miraron y sus bocas cayeron, lo guardé de nuevo-...y lo de las bebidas, sí podemos salir, al menos yo lo haré...y necesitaré a una más, ¿Dinero?- saqué mi super tarjeta clandestina-...y los chicos, esos están a metros de nosotras, en el internado de al lado. 

Aubrey: -Pero ¿Cómo haremos para que entren? 

Stacie: -Eso déjamelo a mí ¿Quién está conmigo? 

Todas asintieron y comenzaron a murmurar. 

Aubrey: -¿Crees poder hacer? Si nos descubren nos meteremos en un gran lío. 

Stacie: -No tienes idea de todo lo que puedo hacer y no nos descubrirán. 

Todas estaban emocionadas, sería como su primer fiesta en seis meses, yo apenas lavaba dos días ahí. A los minutos llegó Emily y me saludó. 

Emily: -Ven- me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos del comedor. 

Stacie: -¿Dónde vamos? 

Emily: -A platicar. 

Emily me guió por todo el internado hasta que llegamos a un balcon. 

Stacie: -¿Está permitido que yo esté aquí? 

Emily: -¿Desde cuándo te interesa hacer lo correcto? 

Stacie: -Desde nunca, sólo pregunto. 

Emily: -Sólo con supervisión, osea yo. 

Stacie: -Como digas- caminé por el balcón. 

Emily: -Me di cuenta de lo que pasó hoy en la mañana en clase de etiqueta. 

Stacie: -¿Vas a reclamarme por haberle dicho cosas a Perrley, digo Ashley? 

Emily: -No me extraña de ti, pero si que no hayas intentado escaparte aún. 

Stacie: -Necesito tiempo para planearlo- reí. Emily me alzó una ceja- estoy bromeando. 

Emily: -¿Entonces? 

Stacie: -De nada me sirve salir, no tengo dinero, ni conozco Atlanta, y no tengo a Chloe. 

Emily: -La extrañarás ¿No? 

Stacie: -Demasiado- me senté en el balcón. 

Emily: -¿Vas a tirarte? 

Stacie: -Soy fiestera no suicida. 

Emily: -Volviendo al tema...Ashley y yo... 

Stacie: -¿Ashley? 

Emily: -Tuvimos algo en el pasado... 

Stacie: -¿Quieres contarme? 

Emily: -¿Quieres escucharme?- asentí, ella sonrió- Ella siempre me trataba bien y me gustaba, pero mi madre se dio centa y me obligó a terminar con ella si quería seguir con mi trabajo. 

Stacie: -¿Te importa más tu trabajo? 

Emily: -Es lo más importante para mi, nunca cambiaría esto por ninguna chica, ni siquiera por Ashley, le prometí que volveríamos cuando ella saliera. 

Stacie: -En dos meses. 

Emily: -Si y la verdad...no sé si esté lista en dos meses para estar con ella. 

Stacie: -Dícelo. 

Emily: -Justo cuando vienes tú, sacaría sus conclusiones, le contaría a mi madre y me alejaría de... 

Stacie: -¿De quién? 

Emily: -Me quitaría el empleo. 

Stacie: -¿Y qué harás? 

Emily: -Ashley se ha ganado a mi madre, siempre se traga todas sus maldades para caerle bien...hasta que vienes tú y la sacas de sus casillas- rió y se paró frente a mí, yo estaba sentada en el balcón, puso un brazo a cada lado de mí. 

Stacie: -¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? Sabes que podría acabar con Ashley con la información que me des. 

Emily: -Sé que te gusta llevarte todo el crédito por tus maldades, no necesitas de mí para acabarla- rio. 

Stacie: -¿Por qué no me detienes si sabes lo que haré? 

Emily: -Porque lo harás de todas formas, y debes recibir el castigo que te den, de aquí nadie se escapa de los castigos. 

Stacie: -¿Hay cámaras? 

Emily: -No hay necesidad. 

Stacie: -¿Guardias? 

Emily: -No te diré dónde hay...ya me estás interrogando. 

Stacie: -Miedosa- me bajé. 

Emily: -Sé que harás algo malo. 

Stacie: -¿Qué? 

Emily: -Stacie sea lo que sea que harás, no lo hagas. 

Stacie: -No sé de qué hablas. 

Emily: -En enserio, de aqui vas a salir diciéndome ''Si, señora'' 

Stacie: -Y tú saldrás pidiendo látigo. 

Emily: -Sabía que no iba a existir el día que no dijeras algo así. 

Stacie: -Nací para tentarte- mordí mi labio inferior. 

Emily: -Y yo para abstenerme. 

Fingí como que me iba a quitar la camisa, Emily no me detuvo, sólo me miró. Di una carcajada. 

Stacie: -¡Pero que abstinencia! 

Emily: -Sabía que no lo ibas a hacer- dijo nerviosa. 

Stacie: -Como no- me volteé. 

Emily: -Vámonos ya. 

Stacie: -Espera...-me acerqué a ella. Rodeé su cuello con uno de mis brazos y me acerqué a su oído-...¿No sientes frío en las noches?- susurré-...¿No te hace falta mi calor sobre ti al dormir?- desabroché su pantalón sin que se diera cuenta y metí la mano dentro de ellos, sentí que su zona se alegraba poco a poco. 

Emily: -No...-susurró. 

Stacie: -¿Y cómo explicas esto?

Emily: Stacie...Yo.. Yo soy interseuxal

Stacie: Lo se, me di cuenta en la limusina. Pensé que me lo dirías antes, pero me da igual- La toqué descaradamente, ella abrió sus ojos.

Emily: Gracias por no alejarme pero de verdad te pido que dejes de hacer eso. 

Stacie: -¿Esto?- lo apreté. 

Emily: -¡Si eso! 

Stacie: -Apártame. 

Emily: -Sería muy descortés. 

Stacie: -¿Osea que te gusta? 

Emily: -No- dijo inmóvil. 

Stacie: -¿Ah no?- giraba mi mano, Emily apretaba sus dientes. 

Emily me tomó de la cintura y sus manos iban bajando lentamente a mi patio trasero cuando escuchamos el timbre. Nos asustamos y nos apartamos bruscamente, Emily abrochó su pantalón y se fue. 

Stacie: -Amo saber que te gusta cuando te provoco- dije a mi misma mientras sonreía. 

Me fui a la habitacion, vi que la habitación de Ashley estaba abierta y que ella estaba hablando con sus perros falderos, me asomé y escuché lo que decía. 

Ashley: -Maldita ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de lo de las verdura? 

Mis ojos se abrieron enormes igual que mi boca y me la tapé evitando salir una carcajada, saqué el celular y lo asomé para grabar. 

Kristy: -Ahsley, es obvio, no tenemos de otra. Aqui no dejan meter nada tenemos que hacerlo con verduras. 

Moría de risa por dentro. 

Ashley: -¡Pero no puede ser! ¡Maldita Stacie! ¡Seguro se infiltró anoche y me vio con la zanahoria dentro! 

Kristy: -Ashley ¿Por qué te metes zanahorias? 

Ashley: -Se siente rico. 

No aguanté las ganas de reírme y salí corriendo hasta la habitación. Di la más grande carcajada, las chicas se acercaron. 

Flo: -¿Qué pasa? 

Stacie: -No lo van a creer, escuchen esto- puse la grabación, todas morían de la risa. 

Lily: -¡No puedo más!- dijo llorando de la risa. 

Aubrey: -¡Qué zorra! 

Stacie: -Tenemos a Perrley en nuestras manos.

 **Y otro más:D**


End file.
